


Heart Hunter

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy Dooley is a hunter and Ryan Haywood is a werewolf. It may never be clear who is the prey and who is the predator.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to J and Melody who both wanted a FAHC werewolf AU. Thanks for all your support, guys!
Comments: 117
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic animal violence, stabbing, throat slitting

Jeremy frowned as he watched the wolf. What would send a solitary wolf into fox territory? The feud between the two species was surely too dangerous to risk such a thing. He leapt from tree to tree, following behind it. 

The wolf paused at a small pond to drink. Then it began to pace around, looking like it was waiting for something. Jeremy checked his watch, squinting in the dark. They waited for ten minutes, the wolf’s pacing becoming more agitated as time went on. Finally, the wolf’s ears twitched and its tail wagged. _It looks like a dog like that._

A fox trotted out from the forest and the wolf bounced to it, immediately rubbing its muzzle against the fox’s. Jeremy frowned. Fox and wolf mates? That was a new one. But something wasn’t right. Something about the meeting was familiar, but different. The wolf seemed to realize this a second after Jeremy. It growled, backing away from the fox as more emerged from the spaces between the trees. 

The fox deceived the wolf. Now the pack of foxes was going to take it out. Jeremy counted four, though he worried there might be more hiding further back. This wasn’t unusual, the ambushing of a lone wolf. Get it away from its pack and it was just as defenseless as any other animal. The setup was quite interesting, a false love affair, but otherwise it was a familiar scene. 

The foxes backed the wolf into the pond, boxing it in. Its blue eyes darted between them, growling as they closed in. One of the foxes lunged at it and it snapped its powerful jaws on their snout, swinging it into another that leapt forward. The false lover went for its throat, but it smashed a powerful paw down on it. 

The final fox went for a leg and managed to latch on. The wolf growled, but didn’t let go of the fox in its mouth. In fact, it slammed the fox down and chomped so hard Jeremy could hear the cracking of the face bones. Then, to Jeremy’s horror, it ripped the fox’s snout from its face. The fox went limp. The one on the wolf’s leg let go and let out a pained howl. The other foxes dashed away, fleeing into the woods as the howler’s throat was ripped open. It too went limp.

Jeremy followed after the wolf as it hunted the fleeing foxes. It found them separately. The false lover was faster than the other fox which attempted to submit to the wolf as it was caught by its tail. The wolf gave it a quick death, jaws snapping its neck. 

The lover was fast, weaving in and out of trees, but the longer, more powerful legs of the wolf caught up easily. It clamped onto the fox’s back leg with a growl. The fox yelped, digging its paws at the ground, trying to pull away. Then it stopped struggling and began to shift. Its tail and ears disappeared, its body grew as its fur shrank away. The human form of the fox was tan in color, with black hair. 

“R-Ry, please!” He cried, “Please, I had to-to do it! Th-they made me!”

The wolf growled, jaw clamping harder and the fox shrieked in pain. The wolf’s body tensed at the sound. Then he let go, his form shifting as well. He was much paler than the fox with light brown hair. He put one of his big paws- _hands_ over the bite mark, putting pressure on the wound.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?!” He demanded, “I could’ve helped you!”

“Foxes don’t tell the truth, Ry,” the fox answered.

The wolf grunted in annoyance, but before he could realize what the fox meant, there was a blade between his ribs. He groaned, ripped the knife out, and slashed the fox’s throat. The fox gurgled as he died. He went limp. The wolf nosed against the fox’s face, licking his cheek as he cried. He let out a cry of anguish that shot Jeremy through the heart. 

He jumped from the tree before he could stop himself, landing on his feet. The wolf let out a weak growl, but his fire had cooled, from blood loss as well as heartbreak. Jeremy still approached slowly as he pulled free his mini-first aid kit. The wolf’s bright blue eyes stared at him in confusion as he bandaged the wound. 

“We should go,” Jeremy muttered, “Or you’ll collapse a lung.”

He helped the wolf to his feet, putting his arm over his shoulders and his own around the wolf’s waist. The wolf grunted and huffed in pain as they hobbled from the forest and down the road. He helped the wolf into the backseat of his car, laying a blanket over his bare lower half before getting into the driver’s seat.

_What the fuck am I doing right now?! Goddamn wolf in my backseat! What the fuck?! I’ve lost it, I’ve gone absolutely insane. I’m saving his fucking life right now! A wolf!_

“You’re a hunter,” the wolf rasped.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf was quiet for some time as Jeremy drove back towards his pack’s hideout. He didn’t bother questioning how Jeremy knew where it was. He was likely running through all the possibilities of how this interaction would end. The way Jeremy saw it, anything was possible at this point. He’d lost his marbles completely already, anything could happen now.

“Why?” The wolf finally asked.

 _The million dollar question: why are you saving me?_ Jeremy thought of the way that wail of pure anguish had sliced through the warm night air. It had hit him right in his heart, deep in his bones, and superseded his logic. Whether the wolf meant it to be or not, it was a call for help and some deep, primal part of Jeremy’s instincts responded, urging him to protect the helpless wolf. He had heard many distressed wolves in his life, but this was the first time he’d ever felt this raw need to come to their aid.

“I don’t really know,” he admitted, “Maybe I just can’t deny a beautiful damsel in distress.”

The wolf snorted, then was quiet for another moment.

“I know it’s unfair to ask a favor of you,” he spoke, careful and quiet, “But I must ask you not to tell them what you saw.”

 _So the love affair was entirely Romeo and Juliet then._

“Alright, as long as you don’t tell them I’m a hunter,” Jeremy agreed.

“Okay, it’s a deal,” the wolf muttered.

“What’s your story then?” Jeremy asked, eyes darting to the rearview mirror to look at the wolf’s reflection, “Shouldn’t we get on the same page?”

“I stopped you from getting mugged,” the wolf suggested, “By a fox.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” He grumbled, “So I should play the part of hysterical nonbeliever then?”

“I suppose so,” the wolf answered, “Just stare into space a lot and look thoroughly freaked out.”

“That’s my specialty,” Jeremy assured him dryly.

 _Especially when I am freaking out. Which I am._ They didn’t speak again until Jeremy reached the hideout. He tucked the blanket around the wolf’s waist and helped him from the car. The wolf wasn’t looking so good. But he was stabbed, so that was to be expected. The wolf was leaning very heavily on him now. They barely made it two steps up the path when they were swarmed by the rest of the pack.

Jeremy hesitated to turn him over to them, something in his gut still insisting he needed to protect the wolf. He shoved the instinct down, letting them take over. He did his best to relay the story the wolf had given him as the crowd moved inside. He hoped his shaking hands and voice were plenty to convince them how freaked out he was. He was gently pushed onto a couch, being guarded by one of the pack while the others got the wolf somewhere else in the house. 

_Wolves’ den. Literal den of wolves. Five of them._ He tried to focus on their human side, on the gang. Fake AH Crew, they were called. The injured wolf went by Vagabond in FAHC. The one watching him was Mogar. The alpha- _leader_ of the gang was called the Night King or just King for short. His mate- _boyfriend,_ was called Golden Boy or Goldie for short. The final member was simply called Jack. He had no codename as far as Jeremy could find and it unnerved Jeremy for reasons unknown to him. He needed to leave. He needed to get out before they realized what he was.

“Can I go home now?” He muttered, “I’m really tired.”

“Go ahead,” Mogar grunted.

Jeremy was a bit surprised he let him go so easily, but he wasn’t going to push his luck. He scurried away quickly, putting as much of Los Santos between them as he could. 

_What was I thinking?! A wolf! A fucking wolf! A shifter in general would be one thing, but a wolf?!_ He tapped on his steering wheel and bit his lip nervously. It was that call. That sound of pure agony. There was something about it that was unusual. Strong enough that another species responded to it. Not just another species, a non-shifter species. Jeremy had never heard of such a thing before. 

Well, that could only mean he needed to call Matt. If it was anything shifter or otherwise supernatural related, Matt would know it. Or at least have the right book for the information. Jeremy checked the clock on his radio. _2:33am._ This was Matt’s active time, so he should be awake. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Matt grunted as he answered the phone.

“I know I didn’t wake you up,” Jeremy muttered, “The fuck are you pissed at?”

“I’m getting head right now,” Matt answered bluntly, “No, don’t get up, it’s just Jeremy.”

Jeremy didn’t even know what the fuck he was supposed to say to that.

“Anyway, I need to know about shifter calls,” He pressed on, trying to ignore the awkwardness, “Can shifters make non-shifter humans react to their calls?”

“Not irrationally,” Matt answered, “We can sometimes feel what they’re trying to convey, but we can’t be compelled to do anything about it. We’d still be making a choice to act on the feeling. A mating call couldn’t make you have sex with them, even if it did attract you.”

“Of course you’d pick that example,” Jeremy snorted, “Is it anyone I know?”

“Yeah, it’s Trevor,” Matt answered.

A muffled indignant noise came from the background.

“What? It’s just Jeremy,” Matt huffed.

“Well, look at the time,” Jeremy announced, “Have fun with that fight. See ya!”

“You’re a-“ Matt started.

Jeremy hung up. So it wasn’t compulsion. Jeremy had still chosen to save the wolf. He pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the car. The wolf had lost a lot that night. He was betrayed by someone he truly loved. Wolves struggled to trust in the first place and Vagabond was a criminal who kept his identity carefully hidden. He probably didn’t even trust his pack considering he hadn’t told them about the fox. 

What little trust he was willing to give was given to the fox. That trust was broken, shattered into pieces. He’d put his heart in the fox’s paws- _hands_ and the fox had crushed it. He destroyed any hope he may have had for having someone love him. Any hope for happiness.

_Crash!_

Jeremy’s fist slammed through his window, shattering it into as many pieces as his heart was in. He knew exactly why he’d responded to the wolf’s call. When your own heart is crying out the same call, it’s hard to not respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, looks like I spilled my sad juice and it turned into this fic.
> 
> Follow @1stworldmutant for sad milk and sad cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy crouched carefully in the rafters. He itched to readjust the mask on his face or shift in anyway. It always seemed like when you weren’t supposed to do something was the time you wanted to do it the most. But with a colony of cats and a pack of wolves below him, even the tiniest shift could mean his death. He tried to refocus on the conversation.

“Well, as long as you hold to the rules of LS,” King spoke, “You shouldn’t have any problems. Don’t kill innocent people. Don’t steal from FAHC. Keep your business in your designated territory. Any questions?”

The cats hesitated. 

“We need suppressants,” the dominant one muttered, “We don’t know who to go to.”

“Ah! No problem there,” King assured them, “We’ll get them delivered to your colony as soon as we can.”

“Thank you,” the cat spoke, sighing with relief, “We can’t thank you enough. Please accept our services as repayment for your graciousness.”

The cats bowed their heads.

“No thanks necessary,” King dismissed, “Los Santos is a safe haven. We don’t help you to help ourselves. We help you to help you and hope one day you can pay it forward.”

The wolves bowed their heads in return and the meeting ended. Jeremy watched the cats leave as the wolves all relaxed into themselves. Vagabond pulled off the mask with a sigh. 

“You guys go ahead,” he muttered, tiredly.

The rest of the pack left and Jeremy dropped to a shelf then to the ground. He pulled off the breathing mask and tucked it away.

“Are you after me?” Vagabond asked.

“No,” Jeremy answered.

_“Were_ you after me?” Vagabond pressed on.

Jeremy hesitated to answer that.

“I’m not now,” He pointed out, “Does it really matter if I _was?”_

Vagabond’s sharp eyes searched him, like he was trying to figure out what he was seeing.

“Do you...” He began, sounding almost nervous, “...have a lot of knowledge on wolf shifters?”

”Less than I should, probably,” Jeremy admitted, “But I have access to a library of information on the subject. Why?”

Vagabond looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I...have a problem,” he explained quietly, “But I don’t...I can’t ask my pack about it.”

He sighed, rubbing over his ribs where the stab wound was. Jeremy thought it’d been about a week, meaning it should be nearly healed. It was likely more of a tender scar currently, but Vagabond rubbed it like it hurt him.

“I’m an alpha,” he mumbled.

“No shit,” Jeremy snorted.

Vagabond gave him an exasperated look.

“I’m an alpha,” he tried again, “But I’ve been...h-having a heat. As soon as the wound closed, I started...”

He looked away, face red.

“I’ve been using suppressants,” he pressed on, “But I don’t know...I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s bizarre,” Jeremy commented, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

Vagabond sighed, head dropping.

“I was afraid of that,” he murmured dejectedly.

“Well, let me call my library,” Jeremy suggested, “He might know something.”

Vagabond brightened up, looking hopeful. Jeremy called Matt, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Hey, J, what you need?” Matt greeted.

“Got a question about wolf shifters,” Jeremy answered, “Do you know anything about alphas turning into omegas?”

There was silence on the line a moment.

“Jeremy, what did you do?” Matt asked in carefully measured words.

“What did _I_ do??” Jeremy huffed, “I didn’t do anything!”

“Alphas start having heats after traumatic experiences,” Matt explained, “But only if another alpha displays alpha instincts towards them at the time. So again, what did you do?”

Jeremy covered his eyes with his free hand.

“I _may_ have saved a wolf from collapsing a lung and dying,” he confessed.

“A wolf?!” Matt choked, _“You_ saved a wolf?!”

Jeremy sighed.

“And turned him into an omega, apparently,” he muttered, “How does that even work? I’m not a fucking wolf alpha.”

“There’s alphas of many species,” Matt dismissed, “Rare in humans, but not unheard of. Haven’t you had shifters try to submit to you?”

Jeremy thought back on some weaker shifters crouching and bowing in front of him, showing signs of submission, especially in animal form.

“Now that you mention it...” he admitted, “Okay, but what does the wolf do? How does he get rid of the omega part?”

“Therapy,” Matt snorted, before getting serious again, “Bring him over so I can give him a look.”

“Alright,” Jeremy agreed, “I’ll see you when we get there.”

“See ya.”

They hung up and Jeremy turned to look at Vagabond whose eyes were watching him closely. Jeremy resisted the urge to relay the information, knowing the wolf had already heard it.

“Do you want to ride with me over or should I just give you the address?” Jeremy questioned.

“Address,” Vagabond answered curtly.

“Alright, I’ll meet you there,” Jeremy mumbled around a yawn, “21 Rudder Drive.”

Vagabond’s eyebrows went up.

“Your “library” is Matthew Bragg?” He asked incredulously.

Jeremy frowned at him.

“Yeah, you know him?” Jeremy questioned in return.

Vagabond hummed, looking away as though he was considering how much to reveal. Jeremy just shrugged.

“Small world, I guess,” he muttered, “Well, I’ll meet you there then.”

Vagabond nodded curtly and they left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys like it. I’m struggling a tiny bit with this fic. ^_^’
> 
> Follow @1stworldmutant for bleh.


	4. Chapter 4

Vagabond was at Matt’s place first, no surprise there since Jeremy stopped to pick up a slushie for Matt. He was leaning against his bike, missing the eye paint, mask, and jacket, likely not wanting Matt to recognize him as the Vagabond. _Why the hell does he look so good in a plain black T-shirt?? Fucking shifters._

“What should I call you around Matt?” Jeremy asked as he closed his car door.

“He knows me as James,” Vagabond answered.

“Aces,” Jeremy muttered.

“Before we go in,” Vagabond started, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Jeremy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why did you leave?” Vagabond asked, “That night. You left before anyone could talk to you properly.”

“I was in a wolf den,” Jeremy pointed out.

“They wouldn’t have hurt you,” Vagabond insisted.

“Would you go into a police station like this?” Jeremy countered, gesturing to his non-Vagabond attire.

Vagabond clicked his tongue.

“Okay, you have a point,” he admitted, “I guess I...I hoped you’d stay...did you figure out why? Why you saved me?”

Jeremy couldn’t look at him. He had and he’d busted his window because of it.

“I guess it felt wrong to leave you,” He answered quietly, “After that pain you endured, helping you out seemed like the right thing to do.”

Not totally wrong. But not totally right either. The truth of the matter was it had nothing to do with Vagabond and everything to do with Jeremy’s own problems. Vagabond was really just an innocent bystander who happened to be stalked by Jeremy. It wasn’t his fault Jeremy decided to suddenly come in and ruin his life.

“Is that all?” He questioned.

Vagabond hesitated.

“I was wondering,” He mumbled, “If I could smell you?”

Jeremy was surprised at that request, but nodded. Not the first time a shifter had nosed up to his neck and sniffed at the sensitive skin there. Vagabond was not shy in the least. He buried his face in Jeremy’s neck and breathed in deeply. He pulled away after a moment of sniffing, though he looked like it annoyed him to part from Jeremy. 

“All good now?” Jeremy prompted.

“I don’t have any more questions,” Vagabond confirmed.

Jeremy led the way to the gate. He hit the buzzer and Matt’s voice came over the speaker.

“What is your offering?” He asked.

Jeremy held up the slushie to the security camera.

“Your offering is accepted,” Matt conformed, “As long as it isn’t grape.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as the gate opened. He went right around the fountain and jogged up the steps before he thought to make sure Vagabond was following. He was, thankfully. The door opened and Jeremy gave the butler a friendly hello. He was different, wasn’t he? Was he new? Jeremy hadn’t been by in awhile. He still easily remembered to go down the hall and around the corner to Matt’s office though.

“J, did you check the cats, by the way?” Matt greeted as soon as he entered the room.

“Good to see you too,” Jeremy grumbled as he made his way over, “Yeah, they’re fine. One does have to use suppressants.”

Matt typed something on his computer with a frown. 

“FAHC has it covered again,” Jeremy assured him as put the cup down on the desk.

“And they have a place?” Matt continued.

“Seemed like it,” Jeremy replied, “Did Trevor get word about the canary?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy nearly flinched at the cold, solemn tone. The bird didn’t make it then. Matt finally turned to them and picked up the drink. He looked at Vagabond. His eyes swept down his form.

“Are you two intending to bond?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, definitely not,” Jeremy spoke firmly.

“Yeah, I figured,” Matt grunted, sitting up, “In that case, you need to wait outside while I talk to the false omega.”

“Oh, okay,” Jeremy answered, “I’ll go wait in the living room.”

He turned to leave and Vagabond looked at him nervously. He didn’t look thrilled to be alone in a room with Matt. Jeremy’s blood screamed one word: comfort. He was filled with a fiery urge to comfort him and care for him. 

“It’s okay, Matt’s a good guy,” He assured him, “And I’ll be nearby.”

He patted his arm and Vagabond visibly relaxed with a nod. He left and sat in the living room. He rubbed his face tiredly and slumped back on the couch. _What have I done? How did I manage this? With a fucking wolf._ His eyelids sagged and he drifted just outside consciousness.

“Are you asleep?”

Jeremy jolted up, knocking skulls with Vagabond leaning over him.

“Fuck!” He hissed.

Vagabond raised an eyebrow at him. He was leaning very close. Jeremy shuffled sideways away from him, trying not to look panicked.

“All done?” He muttered as he stood to go for the door.

“More or less,” Vagabond answered, following him.

He didn’t speak again until they were at their vehicles. Jeremy reached in the busted window to unlock it and started to open it.

“What happened to your window?” Vagabond asked.

Jeremy held up his still bandaged hand. Vagabond frowned at him, but then dropped his gaze. 

“Did you...want to know what your friend said?” He muttered.

“I’m curious,” Jeremy admitted, “But it’s not my business.”

“He suggested I find an omega mate,” Vagabond explained, “He also said it was possible that if my alpha submitted to me, it could fix the problem.”

“Submit sexually or just regularly?” Jeremy prompted.

“Sexually,” Vagabond answered, “He also said you’d be very against that. Is there...any way you’d be willing?”

“No,” Jeremy dismissed sharply.

Vagabond sighed.

“Okay, um, thanks for helping me again,” he muttered, “Is there a way I can repay you?”

Jeremy’s insides tore up with the urge to put him on his knees. Vagabond blushed, looking away.

“I can...smell your arousal,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy grumbled, “Fucking wolves. You wanna pay me back? Just stay away from me.”

He slid in his car and turned on the engine. Vagabond gripped the window frame.

“W-wait!” He shouted.

He winced at the frantic tone in his own voice and stared down at the ground.

“I can’t promise that,” He mumbled, “You’re my alpha now, whether we like it or not and that means I’ll always want to be with you.”

Jeremy sighed. 

“There’s a difference between wanting to be with someone,” He murmured, “And having a biological urge to mate with someone. A wolf could never possibly understand that.”

Vagabond’s hand slipped from his window frame. Jeremy turned on the car and pulled away. He didn’t look back to see the devastated look on the wolf’s face. It was better to remind both of them what they were. Better to remind them both that trusting someone, loving someone, would only end in pain. Better to cut the thread that connected them before it became the rope he’d hang himself with. 

He pretended not to hear the lonely howl that echoed through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious sad is goin around here. >.>
> 
> Follow @1stworldmutant for more sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Extreme violence/gore, stabbing, shooting, throat ripping, shooting of an aggressive animal

Jeremy grunted as the coyote’s jaws clamped down on his forearm. He angled the gun up and fired. A shower of blood, brain, and skull spewed from the top of the coyote’s head. It dropped, releasing its hold on Jeremy’s arm.

Jeremy huffed, crouching in front of the corpse as he tried to catch his breath. He tucked away his mask to gratefully suck in fresh air as he looked at the holes in his jacket sleeve. It didn’t make it to his skin, thankfully, but it’d been quite close. He pulled one of the folded up body bags from his jacket to put the coyote inside.

“Why are you here?” He muttered, not bothering to look back.

“I was nearby,” Vagabond explained, “I heard you.”

_Fucking wolves._ He approached Jeremy and crouched next to the body. Jeremy zipped up the bag as Vagabond leaned close to him and sniffed him. 

“You’re hurt,” he grunted.

“It didn’t make it to my skin,” Jeremy dismissed, “It’s just bruising.”

“Why don’t you have a partner?” Vagabond grumbled, “It’s dangerous to fight shifters alone.”

“Why don’t you have a partner?” Jeremy countered.

“Because I’m not a fragile ape,” Vagabond snorted.

“Right, you’re just an arrogant mutt,” Jeremy fired back as he stood.

“Don’t call me that!” Vagabond snapped as he stood as well.

“Then don’t call me an ape,” Jeremy suggested as he hefted the coyote’s corpse up over his shoulder, “You know respect goes both ways.”

He started walking back to his car.

“You’re supposed to respect your elders,” Vagabond huffed as he followed him.

“Ok, boomer,” Jeremy muttered as he opened his trunk.

“I’m definitely not a boomer,” Vagabond denied, crossing his arms.

Jeremy set the body in his trunk and looked at the wolf.

“Ok, boomer,” he repeated dryly as he closed the trunk.

He started around his car for the driver’s side door, but was stopped by one of Vagabond’s paws- _hands_ on his bicep. He looked at it blankly then looked at Vagabond coldly. Vagabond snapped his arm back quickly, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Um, can I get a ride?” He requested.

“Do I look like a fucking Uber to you?” Jeremy grumbled. 

The wolf sagged, looking disappointed and depressed. _Comfort him!_ His body screamed at him. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

“Alright, fine,” he relented, “But you’re going to have to wait until after I’m done with the coyote.”

Vagabond brightened, smiling softly at him. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. _Protect. Comfort. Care._ His very bones seemed to sing with the desire to protect and cherish the wolf. _I’ve lost my mind completely. He’s a fucking wolf for fuck’s sake!_

~

“Would you like to come in?” Vagabond offered. 

“No,” Jeremy answered curtly.

They were quiet a moment. Then Vagabond gripped his jacket and yanked him towards him, over the center console. He smashed their lips together, mouth hot and demanding. Jeremy shoved him away, face red.

“Wh-Why did you do that?” He demanded.

“Because I wanted to,” Vagabond replied, shrugging, “I was wondering...do you-rather _are_ you against having sex with me as a whole or just receiving?”

Jeremy had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to say to that. Vagabond sighed heavily.

“I want to be who I am,” he murmured, “But it was stolen from me that night. I may never get it back, so I need to accept whatever role I’m assigned. As you said, wolves base their relationships on biological urges. If I can’t be an alpha, then I have to be your omega.”

He leaned over the console to lightly tug at Jeremy’s jacket. He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s ear.

“Please, alpha,” He whispered, “Let me please you. I will be _very_ good for you.”

One of his hands trailed down to Jeremy’s belt. He pressed light kisses on Jeremy’s neck as he pulled it open. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. _Claim. Claim him. He’s yours._

“I can make you feel good,” he continued breathlessly in his ear, “I can fulfill your desires. Please, alpha, let me take care of you. I can make you happy.”

Jeremy gripped his hand as it started to delve into his pants.

“No, you can’t,” he breathed.

Vagabond’s hand tightened into a fist and he pulled away, quickly getting out of the car and hurrying inside. Jeremy squeezed his stinging eyes closed. His heart throbbed with the desire to follow him, but he didn’t. Instead he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. He didn’t hear a howl this time, but he knew Vagabond was crying just as hard as he was.

~

The shifters advanced on Jeremy with a frankly terrifying aura of intimidation. He recognized most of them. Three coyotes, a cat, two wolves, and a mountain lion. There were two he didn’t recognize. This was quite the gang. Banded together despite their differences, with a common goal: to kill Jeremy.

_It’s dangerous to fight shifters alone._

Jeremy was actually livid that Vagabond had been right.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” he grunted, “They were killing innocents. You know the LS code.”

“The code is for shifters,” one of the coyotes growled, “You are an ape. You have no right to punish our kind.”

Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes. 

“Well, someone had to do it,” he snorted, “You’re all so slow to punish your own, but deadly quick to punish hunters.”

“You have killed more of us than we have you!” The cat hissed.

“That’s not true,” Jeremy denied, “But nothing I say will change your mind.”

They coiled, readying to strike and Jeremy’s hands went for his guns. The cat got a bullet to the eye as they pounded first. The rest descended quickly and Jeremy fired and dodged as well as he could, but was quickly overwhelmed. He dropped three more of them before his guns were knocked from his hands and claws raked fiery trails over his body. But this was not his first rodeo.

As he was shoved to the ground, he pulled his hunting knife and slashed the nearest throat. He slammed his foot into someone’s crotch, the howl sounding like it must be a wolf. He tossed the knife to the other hand and sunk it into the reeling wolf’s throat. 

Jeremy growled in pain as the shifted mountain lion snapped its teeth down on his thigh. He slammed the knife down on its skull as the last two dropped on him, trying to pin him. He struggled against them, but one wrestled the knife from him and put it to his throat. He froze, swallowing against the blade. He took the moment to breathe and catalogue his injuries. 

He felt woozy from blood loss and his body throbbed and pulsed with pain. They’d shredded his clothes and skin and he’d gotten bitten by an animal form. _Not good._ He could already feel the burn spreading from his thigh. The one sitting on his legs was talking, but he wasn’t paying attention. The one with the knife had only pinned his shoulders. _Idiot._

A low growl came from the entrance of the alleyway they’d trapped him in. They froze at the presence of the wolf. He took the distraction. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and shoved upwards, twisting it to stab into their face. It disappeared into their eye socket and they went limp. The one on his legs scrambled forward, but was yanked backwards.

“I don’t need your help!” Jeremy shouted, staggering to his feet.

Vagabond’s hand ripped the last shifter’s throat out. Then he dropped them and the bloody gore in his hand. Jeremy stumbled at him, raising the knife. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!” He growled, “I am not your omega, I don’t need your-“

He shouted, doubling over as the burning on his thigh reached his hip. Vagabond came forward, but Jeremy was too weak to try and use the knife. 

“D-don’t,” He rasped, “D-don’t h-help me.”

Vagabond swept him into his arms and carried him from the alleyway.

“Please, I-I can’t,” Jeremy sobbed, “I c-can’t do it a-again.”

“I know,” Vagabond whispered, “It’s okay. I’m just paying you back. A life for a life, okay?”

Jeremy gripped weakly at his jacket. His other fist still squeezed tightly around the knife handle. 

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, what’d you expect when I said “werewolves”?
> 
> Follow @1stworldmutant for less of this, more cats and video games.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: stitches, claustrophobia

“-ing well enough?” Matt’s voice drifted into Jeremy’s ears, “Any side effects?”

“They’re working fine,” Vagabond answered, “But I’ve been having bad headaches.”

“Are pain killers working for that?” Matt questioned.

“Yes, it’s mostly okay,” Vagabond assured him, “He’s awake.”

“I am?” Jeremy rasped.

He struggled to sit up, groaning in pain from all over him. He had stitches all over and bandages where there weren’t stitches. And bruises. Damn, he was tired and he’d just woke up. _Fucking shifters._ Vagabond was at his side suddenly, helping him sit up.

“Stop that,” Jeremy grunted, shoving his hands away, “Stop helping me.”

Vagabond huffed, dropping his hands. 

“Infection?” Jeremy directed at Matt.

“You got back in time,” Matt answered, “Thanks to your friend.”

_Thank Christ. I don’t need to go rabid on top of everything else._

“Not my friend,” Jeremy corrected, “Did anyone make it?”

Matt sighed and shook his head. Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face.

“Damnit,” Jeremy mumbled, “I was hoping...anyway, how long are you putting me on bedrest?”

“A week,” Matt spoke firmly, already cutting off any protesting with his stern look, “I suggest you get comfortable, because your shitty motel room is no place to recover.”

“I have to stay here?” Jeremy grumbled, “Why can’t I stay with you?”

“Because of your false omega,” Matt answered bluntly, “I really don’t want to become his target.”

“What?” Vagabond spoke up.

“If he stays with me, your instincts will say you’re being threatened,” Matt explained, “You’ll end up breaking down my door and murdering me.”

Vagabond frowned at that. 

“I can control myself,” he snorted.

Matt reached over and took Jeremy’s hand, lacing his fingers through Jeremy’s. Before Jeremy could ask “what the fuck”, Vagabond growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing and body coiling. Matt let go and crossed his arms. He gave Vagabond a pointed look.

“Alright,” Vagabond huffed, “You made your point.”

He turned back to Jeremy.

“You could stay with me,” he suggested, “I still owe you for helping me.”

Jeremy frowned at him and crossed his arms.

“I mean it,” Vagabond insisted, “If not for you, I’d still be quite miserable. You brought me to your friend who helped me get the suppressants I needed. I’m rarely home anyway. You’d more or less be by yourself, but in a good place to recover.”

“I second the idea,” Matt spoke up, “Haywood has house staff that can help you as well. It’d be similar to staying with me.”

“Haywood?” Jeremy muttered, “Why does that sound familiar?”

“They’re only the oldest family in Los Santos,” Matt snorted, “His ancestors developed the city.”

“Alongside yours,” Vagabond added.

Jeremy looked between them.

“So you guys are like Batman and Lex Luthor?” He offered.

Matt snorted, choking on sudden laughter as Vagabond laughed his raspy laugh that sent butterflies through Jeremy’s guts. Jeremy blushed, feeling stupid. 

“Y-you don’t have to laugh at me!” He grumbled, “I was just trying to find an analogy!”

“We’re laughing _with_ you, I promise,” Matt laughed, “You’re a dork.”

Jeremy harrumphed. 

“So will you stay?” Vagabond pressed, smiling lightly at him, “I’ll do my best to stay out of your way, okay?”

Jeremy couldn’t stop the way his heart pounded when he saw that smile on Vagabond’s lips. He was prepared to give him anything he wanted when he smiled like that.

“Okay.”

~

“Okay, this is your room,” Vagabond informed him, “But...if you should so choose...my room is just down the hall.”

Jeremy sighed. _I suppose I should give him credit for being polite about it._

“Let the staff know when you’re hungry,” Vagabond continued, “Or if you need anything. I have to go now, so is there anything else you need before I do?”

Jeremy shook his head. Vagabond leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s cheek.

“Good night then.”

He turned and walked back the way they came leaving Jeremy blushing in front of the open door to the bedroom. He touched his cheek lightly, his heart thumping against his rib cage like it was a xylophone. 

He looked down the hallway towards Vagabond’s room. He dropped his duffle in the guest room before moving to investigate. He wasn’t sure what he expected as he opened the door. Black walls? Blood, maybe? What he found was just a normal room with normal things. A king sized bed with a nightstand beside it, an open door to a bathroom, a closed door to a massive closet, a tv with a couch in front of it, a desk and chair, and a bay window with a window seat.

Jeremy sat on it, looking out across the garden below him. It was rather dark, but there were path lights and he could see little lights bouncing around as well. Fireflies. _Must be mating season,_ he thought dryly. The fountain in the center of the garden was rather heavy-handed he thought. A wolf statue howling at the moon sat atop three tiered layers of the fountain. The Haywoods must’ve all been wolves. He wondered how far back their shifter line went. 

He pulled out his phone to google if there were any theories about it, but realized he hadn’t asked the damn WiFi password. He sighed heavily as he got up to track down one of these staff members he’d heard so much about. What the fuck would he be expected to do if he didn’t have WiFi?? 

He wandered down to the foyer, but found no one hanging about. So he went to the kitchen where he found someone preparing something. They stiffened as he entered and bowed their head.

“Are you hungry, sir?” They questioned.

“Uh, no, I just want the WiFi password,” he answered, “Do you happen to know it?”

“It’s written down in master Haywood’s study,” a different voice chimed in.

Jeremy jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a third person. They gestured to the door, apparently attempting to guide him there.

“We won’t get in trouble for going in?” Jeremy asked, cautiously moving forward.

“Of course not, sir,” they assured him, “You have been given free range of the house.”

“Okay...” Jeremy mumbled hesitantly as they led him to the study.

“On the desk, sir,” they directed.

Jeremy moved toward it, but suddenly felt like something was not right. He whirled around as the staff member closed the door as they exited. He immediately went to the door and tried to open it. Locked from the outside. Why would that be a thing for a study?? He yanked on the door, panicking a bit as he realized he’d been trapped in the room. 

“Unlock the door!” He shouted through it, “I’m claustrophobic you fucking asshole! Open the fucking door!”

He yanked harder, the doorknob rattling and slammed his fist against the door. _This is some horror movie shit where I turn around and there’s a fucking ghost._ He cautiously peeked over his shoulder and puffed out a sigh of relief. _No ghost. Thank fuck for that._ But the room was smaller, he was sure of it. 

He reached for his phone as panic started to set in. It only ramped up when he realized he didn’t have it any more. He wiped sweat off his face. When had it gotten so hot? He went for a window and found them nailed shut. _Of course they’re nailed shut. This is the torture room._ He was shaking. 

He crouched down, trying to make himself smaller so the room would be bigger, but it wasn’t working. Instead the room was just getting smaller and smaller. _Come on, Jeremy, keep it together!_ He stood, struggling to breathe properly as he gripped the window sill for support. 

The windows were shatter-proof. He went back to the door. It was reinforced. Even the hinges were impossible to tamper with. The place was a prison cell, but even harder to break out of. He frowned at the doorknob. There was no way to lock it from the inside. Vagabond’s study was a cell, made to keep someone inside. _Why?_

He stepped back from the door. Claw marks. Faint, as though they’d been painted over. He looked down at the floor where he found more. As though an animal had been trying to dig its way out. 

The more he looked around, the more damage he saw. The more he saw evidence that this was a _cage._ The furniture was all damaged, bolted to the floor. There were no decorations, no loose parts, no half-finished work lying around. 

He was being told by the staff that Vagabond was a feral. A shifter that couldn’t control their shifts or their bloodlust. But that didn’t add up. Feral wolf shifters involuntarily shifted on nights of the full moon. Vagabond had been seen in full moon nights before. Jeremy had been watching the FAHC pack long enough to know for certain that Vagabond was not feral.

_Except_...he hadn’t been looking the last moon. He couldn’t remember if he’d been about. Jeremy felt dizzy, he gripped the edge of the desk. A feral shifter was created when a shifter’s animal instincts began to take over. At first it was limited to certain days or nights. Then, if it wasn’t reversed, it would escalate until the shifter was unable to return to their human form. 

Ferals didn’t just happen. They were created. The most at risk shifters were those who’d been through trauma, emotionally compromised, and omegas that dealt with difficult heats. _Check, check, and check._ Jeremy’s eyes squeezed closed. 

The difference between a fully feral shifter and a wild animal of the same name was that a shifter would be stronger and more aggressive. They were especially aggressive towards humans. Matt’s theory was that they were searching for the lives they once knew. Searching for resolution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta switch my sleep schedule, I’m so damn tired. DX so expect a change in posting times.
> 
> @1stworldmutant just cuz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: knotting, mention of past trauma

Jeremy rubbed tears from his eyes as he went back to the door. He knocked lightly on it.

“I understand,” he called through the door, “I know what you’re trying to tell me.”

The door unlocked and opened to several of the staff. They were all looking sorrowful and guilty. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, “I’ll do it.”

They looked relieved. 

“Let me make you a nice meal,” the one from the kitchen offered, “With lots of protein.”

“I’ll run you a nice bath,” another added, “We’ll just have to be careful of your stitches.”

“Is there anything you need, sir?” The one that trapped him questioned, “We can have anything brought here for you.”

“I-I’m fine,” Jeremy muttered, blushing, “Er...he does have...supplies?”

“Top drawer of the nightstand,” they answered.

He nodded and let himself be led to a bathroom. 

“He’s not what I expected,” one of them whispered, “Much more gracious.”

“That poor man,” someone else added.

“He suffers as much as master Haywood,” the one who’d trapped him spoke up again, “Possibly even more so.”

_I don’t think that’s true._

~

Jeremy was starting to wonder if Vagabond would ever come back. He sat on the window seat watching fireflies for hours. The staff kept checking on him. They were all very nice for people who locked him in a cage. But they’d been doing what they thought was best for Vagabond. They’d probably known him their whole lives or at least _his_ whole life.

The door closed quietly, but Vagabond was obviously making an effort to make it loud enough for Jeremy to hear it. He approached cautiously, like he wasn’t sure if Jeremy would bust the window and run for it. He crouched down in front of the window seat and took one of Jeremy’s hands.

“Alpha, what do you desire?” He asked, kissing his hand, “I will give you anything.”

Jeremy turned and looked down at his blue eyes searching him.

“I want to submit to you,” he answered, “I want you to fuck me.”

Vagabond frowned, looking down at the robe Jeremy was wearing. He stood abruptly, releasing his hand. 

“They told you,” he growled, turning away, “I specifically told them-!”

He gripped one of his bedposts. 

“You should just go back to your room,” he muttered, “This isn’t what you want.”

Jeremy swallowed the spike of fear that swelled up inside him and slipped from the seat. He wrapped his arms around Vagabond from behind. Vagabond stiffened, gripping one of his wrists.

“This is what I choose,” Jeremy whispered, “This is what I want.”

Vagabond pulled away and turned towards him. He put his hands on Jeremy’s face.

“You don’t have to do this,” he insisted, “This isn’t your responsibility...you’re afraid! I can smell your fear of me! I don’t want to force you. Then I would be just like them!”

Jeremy stiffened and Vagabond flinched.

“I-I...I didn’t mean to find out,” he murmured, “I promise I never intended to find out...Bragg, he was down the hall while you were asleep, speaking to medical staff. I...I don’t want to make you relive that.”

Jeremy gripped his wrists, eyes closing tightly.

“One night will be better than a long term relationship,” he muttered, “I want to do this and then I want to walk away. I want us to both go back to our lives.”

When he opened his eyes he saw that Vagabond’s were also filled with tears. He looked down and nodded.

“Okay, I...I understand,” he mumbled, “I’ll be gentle.”

He took a breath and looked back in Jeremy’s eyes.

“I...my name is Ryan,” Vagabond added, “Please tell me if I need to stop, okay? I understand if this is what you want, but we can try again later, okay?”

Jeremy looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Okay.”

Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips to his. So gentle Jeremy barely felt it. One of his hands moved to cup the back of Jeremy’s neck and he opened his mouth, pressing more firmly against his. Jeremy melted, his hands gripping Ryan’s shirt as his mouth responded. His movements were so stiff and awkward. He hadn’t had sex in so long he felt like he didn’t know what the fuck to do. 

Ryan’s free hand tugged open the robe and pushed it off his shoulders, careful around his stitches, letting it drop to the floor. Jeremy’s hands ran down to his jeans, shaking as he tugged on his belt. Ryan pulled back, guiding Jeremy to sit on the bed. He gently pulled his hands from his belt. 

Jeremy watched, feeling useless, as he stripped in front of him. He swallowed, reaching forward to squeeze Ryan’s hips. His hands ran over his perfect skin and Ryan groaned, leaning towards him. He breathed deeply through his nose. He pushed his unhurt shoulder, pressing him down on the bed. He pushed up between his thighs, pressing the bitten one away so he didn’t rub against him, as he nosed up against his neck. He groaned as he sniffed at him. 

“You smell so fucking good when you’re turned on,” he growled.

“I-I do?” Jeremy mumbled, “Wh-What do I smell like?”

Ryan hummed as he licked at Jeremy’s neck and groped Jeremy’s undamaged thigh.

“It’s hard to describe,” he admitted, “Musky? And warm. You smell like you’re calling me to you.”

_That makes sense, I guess._ Ryan pulled up, gripping him by his waist and basically threw him further up on the bed. Jeremy was glad he didn’t have any wounds on his backside. He followed after him and leaned over to to get lube from his drawer. He paused as he pulled it out and Jeremy covered his blushing face.

“How long were you in here playing with yourself?” Ryan teased as he pushed up Jeremy’s legs, “Oh, a while, huh? Look how abused you are back here.”

Jeremy jolted as Ryan ran lubed fingers over his asshole. He pressed two fingers into him easily and Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath. Ryan nipped lightly at his neck between licks. 

“F-faster, please!” Jeremy cried, “I...I’m-I haven’t in so long, please!”

Ryan grunted, quickly adding another finger and wrapping his hand around Jeremy’s cock. 

“I like you begging me for it,” He panted in his ear. So beautiful, so sexy, and you want my cock so bad. Even without speaking you’re begging.”

Jeremy gripped the sheets tightly and panted as Ryan carefully stretched him out. 

“P-please tell me th-that’s enough!” He groaned after he couldn’t wait any more, “That’s your wh-whole f-fist!”

“Knots are big, baby,” Ryan reminded him, kissing his neck, “Do you think you can take it?”

Jeremy propped up on his elbows to look between Ryan’s legs. He envisioned the knot and nodded.

“Y-Yes, I can take i-it,” he assured him, dropping back, “H-hurry before I die of old age!”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan muttered.

He shifted, looking between them to lube himself up and guide into Jeremy. Jeremy groaned, reaching for Ryan for support. Ryan leaned over him, letting him put his arms around his neck as he slowly pushed forward. Jeremy whined as Ryan put his arms around him.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby,” he hushed, “Too fast?”

Jeremy shook his head against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan pushed flush against him and Jeremy groaned, his head dropping back. Ryan kissed his throat gently. Jeremy forgot how much he enjoyed having sex. Being so filled up, heartbeats pounding in their chests, warmth all around, thighs trembling, lips on his skin. 

He felt dizzy, intoxicated as Ryan brushed his hand through his hair, mouthing against his neck and panting harshly in his ear as he pulled back and rocked forward. He gripped Jeremy’s good shoulder, holding him still as he picked up his pace. Jeremy grunted as he tried to wrap himself around him, his stitches pulling painfully. Ryan pushed his bad thigh back down 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he huffed, his pace not faltering, but picking up further, “You’ll, unh, t-tear your stitches. Fuck! God, you feel amazing.”

He pushed his mouth over Jeremy’s, mouthing against his lips as he fucked into him. Jeremy moaned against him, hands gripping at Ryan to hold on. He felt like he was getting dragged along for the ride, like he couldn’t keep up on his own. His head spun, he couldn’t breathe. All he wanted was more of Ryan. 

“Ryan, Ryan!” He cried around their sloppy kisses, “I need you to knot me, I need it in-inside me! Pl-Please, alpha, f-fill me up, stuff me full of-of you! I-I need you s-so bad!”

Ryan growled as he hiked up Jeremy’s good thigh and thrust deeper and faster in him. Jereny gasped sharply as Ryan’s knot began to grow. Ryan got a hand around Jeremy’s cock as he got closer. His knot rubbed against Jeremy’s prostate as he came, helping send Jereny over mere seconds later with a cut off shriek of his name. He pressed his teeth on Jeremy’s neck in his natural instinct to bite as his hips pumped shallowly, barely able to move an inch with his knot plugging Jeremy’s hole.

He whimpered as his body stopped moving and he lapped at the spot he didn’t bite Jeremy. He hadn’t come close to biting him, barely even pressing his teeth to Jeremy’s skin, but he still licked at it as though to sooth pain he caused. Jeremy wanted to cry. 

He shifted them around, carefully pulling Jeremy’s leg over his to get behind him. He gently propped them half on their sides, mindful of Jeremy’s stitches. Jeremy almost felt like the sweet treatment was worse than the rough he’d been subjected to. They were always the gentlest right before they truly destroyed him. 

Ryan nosed against the back of his neck and quite suddenly relaxed against him. Every bit of tension seemed to have fled his body as he happily breathed in Jeremy’s scent, holding him closely. _Did it work? Is he okay now?_ Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed. Post-coitus Jeremy wanted to slowly drift to sleep, morning-after Jeremy could handle the tough questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapters being uneven was pissing me off, so here we are, extra chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Stake to the heart

Jeremy sighed out smoke, relief flooding his body as he saw the Vagabond on the news. _Full moon and he’s running around downtown. Thank fuck._ All the problems were solved then. The bone session was enough to turn him back to normal. Or at least that’s what it seemed like anyway. If he wasn’t feral, then he probably wasn’t a false omega any more.

Jeremy was so glad, tears actually came to his eyes. His colossal fuck up was fixed. Ryan could go on with his life as though Jeremy had never entered it. Like Jeremy had never fucked with it. Jeremy wouldn’t have saved Ryan if he’d known what trouble it would cause. He probably wouldn’t have saved Ryan at all without that call he made. 

Shifters killing shifters was none of his business unless they were feral. Shifters killed each other all the time and while he didn’t like it, he couldn’t stop it without treading on dangerous ground. They were territorial by nature, easily provoked, and aggressive due to their animal sides. If a non-shifter tried to interfere with their disputes, they weren’t going to make it out alive.

LS was one of the few places anyone had bothered to organize and work together. But even there, long-running feuds left strains on the city. No doubt if the Night King died, the city would be launched into chaos. That was a lot to put on one pack of wolves and Jeremy hated it, but if any pack knew what they were doing, it would be the Fake AH Crew. 

He sighed again, tiredly as he stubbed out his cigarette. He was finally healed enough to get into more active jobs, but he was tired. Fighting shifters that weren’t feral was his least favorite part of the job, followed closely by fighting ferals. They were still human, even if they detested the idea of it, so it still felt wrong to hurt them. Despite their insistence on being assholes. 

Jeremy’s phone buzzed. _Please be Matt with a job._ It was Matt. 

“Heyo!” He greeted cheerfully, “What have you got for me?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Matt asked gruffly, “I need a date, but Trevor’s busy.”

Jeremy sagged, frowning in disappointment.

“I’m free, I guess,” he muttered, “Why do you need a date though?”

“There’s a charity ball,” Matt explained, “Any men without a date get fucking auctioned off. It’s a good cause, but standing on stage while people don’t buy me would send me into a meltdown.”

“Aw, I think people would buy you, Matty,” Jeremy teased, “You’re cute in a nerdy twink way.”

“I hate you,” Matt informed him, “Anyway, I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon to get a proper suit. Just so you know, Haywood is gonna be there. All the most affluential people will be. King should be as well, actually.”

Jeremy sighed. _Of course he’ll be there._

“It’s fine,” He assured him, “He’ll probably just ignore me.”

“Oh, and there’s someone there I need you to help me keep an eye,” Matt added.

Matt quickly explained and Jeremy confirmed he would be able to help before they hung up. He looked back at the news where they were showing a still image of Vagabond on his bike. He was winking and his hands were forming a heart. Jeremy sighed tiredly. He’d be cute if he wasn’t a wolf.

~

Jeremy felt out of place, but seemed to be doing well at following Matt around at least. People rarely spoke to him, but he managed to not sound like a fool when they did. He’d never been to something like this, but he felt confident that he was at least blending into the crowd. He only really paid attention when the Night King made his way to them.

“Sir Ramsey,” Matt greeted, nodding his head.

“Dr. Bragg, lovely to see you again,” King replied, nodding his head back, “Who is your date? I don’t recall seeing him before.”

“This is Jeremy Dooley,” Matt introduced, “He’s my best friend. My usual date was busy.”

King held a hand out for Jeremy to shake, but Jeremy didn’t take it. He nodded his head instead.

“Pleasant meeting you,” he muttered.

“And you,” King responded, dropping his hand, “What is it that you do for work?”

“I work in IT,” Jeremy answered smoothly.

King’s lips quirked and a sparkle danced in his eyes. The unofficial LS code for “crime” was IT work. There were a lot of LS citizens in IT.

“I see,” King replied, “Well, I shall see you gentlemen later.”

He bowed his head before moving on. Matt elbowed him with an exasperated look.

“IT, really?” He grumbled, “Way to put a target on your back.”

“I always have a target on my back,” Jeremy pointed out, “Well, the friend you wanted me to meet has just slipped from the room.”

Matt glanced around.

“Alright, follow them,” he murmured, “The auction starts soon, so they’re likely using it as a distraction.”

Jeremy nodded curtly and made his way through the door they’d disappeared from. He exited in time to see them disappear around a corner. He hurried to follow, careful not to move too fast. He didn’t want to alert anyone to his stalking. Especially not the stalkee.

They moved through the building quickly, with purpose. They were obviously after something specific and knew exactly where to go. Matt’s suspicions appeared to be correct. They slipped into the door Matt had told him led to a vault, leaving it ajar behind them. Jeremy cautiously followed, letting the stake in his sleeve drop to his palm. 

The room was darker than he expected. _Not good._ Fighting a vampire in the dark was like trying to find a polar bear in a snowstorm: possible, but not likely to end well. He crept forward, listening carefully for any sounds. The vault was past a set of double doors in the middle of the room. One was pushed open.

Jeremy hid behind the wall, peeking around the doorway, trying to see movement in the dark. He heard the sound of shifting fabric then a long groan of metal being forcefully bent. The vampire was using their unnatural strength to pry open the heavy vault door. Jeremy moved around the wall towards them, using the groaning metal as cover for his footsteps.

Just as he was about to confront them, the door to the room flew open and the vampire whirled, hissing. They flew at him, but he was ready for it. They basically threw themselves into the stake. They froze, the tip of the wood piercing their heart. Jeremy pushed, shoving it further into their dead heart for good measure and then lowered them to the ground. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Jeremy demanded, “They could’ve killed me! Why the hell are you here?!”

“I saw you follow it,” Ryan answered, moving towards him, “I was worried. Fighting a vampire alone isn’t a good idea.”

Jeremy slapped him across the face. He frowned down at him, looking completely unaffected. _Fucking shifters._

“I don’t need your protection,” Jeremy snarled, “I am not your fucking omega. Stay the hell away from me!”

“I don’t think you _are_ my omega!” Ryan protested, “I just worry about your safety! You work alone, no one has your back. I can’t just sit idly by and let you throw yourself at danger all alone!”

_Alone._ The word pierced Jeremy’s heart like the stake had gone through him instead. 

“Yes, I’m aware of how alone I am,” he murmured, “Did you stop to consider that I’m choosing to be alone for a reason?”

“You may believe it protects you, but it doesn’t!” Ryan argued, “Your suffering remains unless you let someone in!”

He took Jeremy’s hand and knelt in front of him.

“You cured me,” he muttered, “I owe you so much. Please let me repay you. I can be your partner, I can watch your back.”

“Is this how you’ll do it?” Jeremy scoffed, “Busting in and nearly getting me killed?”

Ryan’s head dropped.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’ll listen to you. I’ll follow your orders. Just tell me what to do to please you.”

Jeremy’s dick of course liked that idea and Ryan looked up.

“I will do that too,” he assured him, “If that is what you want, I will stay on my knees for you.”

Jeremy’s dick _really_ liked that idea. Ryan released his hand and carefully unbuttoned his suit jacket before he opened his belt. Jeremy’s hands trembled as his brain tried to warn him that this was a bad idea. His blood rushed through him, hot and pulsing with need. _Claim him. He’s yours._

Ryan’s mouth was warm and wet around him as he took his cock. Jeremy shuddered. When was the last time this had happened? So long ago Jeremy couldn’t even begin to remember. Especially not with Ryan’s tongue rubbing the underside of his cock. He pushed forward, head bobbing back and forth as he took more of Jeremy into his mouth until Jeremy’s cock was buried in his throat. 

Jeremy let out a breathless moan and Ryan echoed it, throat vibrating around Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy gripped his shoulders tightly, not trusting himself to grip his hair. Ryan began to move back and forth slowly, tongue and lips stiff on him. Jeremy thought he might be dying or sleeping. It felt too good to be something real. 

As Ryan’s pace picked up, Jeremy’s breathing picked up too. He squeezed his eyes closed, panting and moaning at the ceiling as his head dropped back. Something in his chest burned, a sort of dark fire that urged him to grip Ryan’s hair and fuck his face. _Claim him. Claim him. Claim him!_

“R-Ryan!” Jeremy warned a split second before he came down his throat.

Ryan moaned as he sucked, sending jolts through Jeremy as he trembled with the aftermath of his orgasm. Ryan’s tongue lapped at him as though he was trying to find more of Jeremy’s jizz to drink. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jeremy panted, “L-let go, you’re g-gonna kill me.”

Ryan whimpered as he pulled away. He sat back on his heels and waited, apparently for Jeremy’s next command. Jeremy tucked his dick away and dropped down in front of him. He pushed his chest and Ryan moved back, until his knees were up and his back on the floor. His thighs shook around Jeremy’s ears as Jeremy opened his pants to get his mouth around him. 

“A-alpha, y-you shouldn’t-!” He cried softly.

“I’m not your alpha, Ryan,” Jeremy growled.

Ryan whimpered again, shaking under him.

“J-Jeremy, p-please!” He pleaded.

“Good boy,” Jeremy praised, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s dick, “Now lay still.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Ryan squeaked, hands gripping his own shirt tightly.

Jeremy closed his mouth around the head of his cock and rubbed his tongue roughly over where Ryan was leaking. Ryan breathed out a tiny moan, shaking as he did his best not to thrust into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy sank down slowly, tongue curled under Ryan’s hard cock as he pushed him down into his throat. Ryan muttered something about Jeremy’s lack of gag reflex and puffed out a shakily moan.

Jeremy bobbed, moving in time with his hand and it didn’t take long for Ryan’s knot to swell up. Jeremy shuddered. He’d never had one in his mouth before. His mouth watered at the idea and he carefully let it slip inside. He swirled his tongue around it and Ryan gasped, hips jerking upward. 

Were knots particularly sensitive? This wasn’t something Jeremy had ever had a chance to explore. He wisely chose not to keep it in his mouth long though, not liking the idea of being stuck on Ryan’s cock right next to a paralyzed vampire.

Instead he bobbed above it and rubbed his fingers over the swollen flesh. Ryan let out a choked off howl that he slapped a hand over. His body shuddered and jerked, hips thrusting up more urgently. Jeremy watched in awe as Ryan fell apart. His whole body reacted, like he could feel it in every part of him. 

He was beautiful and Jeremy wanted to break him down again and again just to see him like that. Another howl tried to push its way past Ryan’s hand as he came, flooding Jeremy’s mouth and throat with a frankly ridiculous amount of spunk. Jeremy choked trying to quickly swallow it all.

Ryan went limp, panting and whimpering. As soon as Jeremy was sure he got all the jizz, he crawled over him to let the man nose at his neck which he did happily. He hummed, burying his face in the sensitive skin there. Jeremy relaxed against him and Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You’re right,” he mumbled, “This is better.”

_What is better?_ Jeremy wondered, but was unable to voice as Ryan abruptly sat up, hurriedly getting himself back in his pants. Jeremy assumed he heard someone coming and they quickly put themselves back together. Super hearing was one benefit to having a wolf near you. _Fucking wolves._ It turned out to be Matt.

“Jeremy, what the fuck?” He grunted, “Don’t get laid when you’re on a job! What the hell? Also, Ramsey’s noticed you missing, Haywood.”

Ryan winced and looked down at Jeremy.

“Are you okay from here?” He questioned.

“Yeah, they’re paralyzed,” he confirmed, “Hurry back to King.”

Ryan kissed his cheek and hurried off. Jeremy blushed crimson. He refrained from touching his cheek again. Matt crouched next to the vampire. 

“You know they hear and see everything while paralyzed,” he reminded him.

“I, uh, forgot about that,” Jeremy muttered, clearing his throat, “Do we know where they live?”

“Yeah, we’ll get the home just fine,” Matt assured him, standing back up, “But since they’ve already heard everything, why don’t you tell us both what the fuck you think you’re doing?”

He crossed his arms, looking at Jeremy with eyebrows raised. 

“Uh...I didn’t mean to,” He mumbled, “It just sort of...he’s very convincing on his knees, okay?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, over the bite scars.

“You know you’ll never be his omega,” Matt pointed out, “Nor can you be his alpha. You know you hate wolves and you can’t be in a committed relationship with one. So why the fuck are you playing with him like this? Jer, I love you, but you can’t hurt him just because you’ve been hurt. You don’t get a free pass because of what’s been done to you.”

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, before staring down at his hands.

“I know,” he murmured, “I’m trying. I’m really trying to stay away from him. I tell him to fuck off every time I see him, but he just keeps coming back.”

Matt echoed his sigh and squeezed his shoulder.

“Maybe you better work out of town awhile,” he suggested, “Put some distance between you two. I’ll have Lindsay take over your recon jobs.”

Jeremy’s hands dropped and he nodded.

“That’s probably for the best,” he agreed.

Matt pulled him into a hug that surprised him so much he almost didn’t hug him back. He buried his face in Matt’s shoulder and squeezed him. He wasn’t as alone as he felt. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy’s scope moved to point at the approaching figures. _Oh dear._ Matt wasn’t going to be happy about that. Ryan stopped, his head turning like he was sniffing the air and then looked right down Jeremy’s scope. Jeremy raised his hand in a mock two-fingered salute. Ryan returned the salute.

Jeremy refocused on the streak of tigers. So a group of cats and and Fake AH were meeting just outside San Fierro. No man’s land. _What’s this about?_ Couldn’t be anything good. Felids and canids did not get along as a rule. Though San Andreas was one of the few places order reigned among shifters, so they could be meeting under totally peaceful circumstances. Not that Jeremy believed that for a second.

He was too far to hear the conversation as they stood in front of each other. Five wolves, six tigers. _Outnumbered._ The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he spied more felid figures in the nearby woods. _Extremely outnumbered._ They were creeping in. Why didn’t the wolves notice them? He focused on the closest one. _Lynx._ It had some sort of collar on. A suppression device. The wolves couldn’t smell them. 

Jeremy felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Ryan’s head twitched. He no doubt could smell Jeremy’s apprehension. He leaned towards King, looking like he was speaking quietly in his ear. King’s face twisted in a scowl. _No, don’t confront them! Get out of there!_ He was speaking to the tigers, likely accusing them for the set up. _No! Leave!_

The felids were getting closer. Four of them hidden by suppression devices plus the six up front. _Ten._ Two per wolf. No way they were making it out. Jeremy’s sweating ramped up, eyes darting all over the setup, lingering on Ryan. _Protect. Protect. Protect._

_Bang!_

He fired into the dirt, the shifters leaping backwards away from the impact. Except for Ryan who was neither surprised by the shot nor scared of Jeremy. The latter was one of his more idiotic choices. Before Jeremy could decide if he should run, three more packs of wolves leapt onto the scene, growling and snapping at the tigers who shifted into their animal forms. 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. They’d expected the tigers would be ambushing them. Ten felids, even with six tigers, were no match for four wolf packs. 26 wolves. _Fucking Christ._ Jeremy’s stomach twisted, clamping down with cold fear. _26 wolves._ He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the rough bite scars. _26\. That’s a lot of wolves. I should leave. Now. But..._

He focused back on the lynx, now a corpse. _Matt will want one of those collars. If I can wait until they finish up..._ He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ryan’s wolf form entering the frame of his scope. He bit the lynx’ scruff and began dragging the corpse. _What is he-?_

_Oh._ He was bringing it to Jeremy. Jeremy’s face went red as Ryan moved towards him. He knew I’d want one of the collars. He dropped its corpse at the bottom of the tree Jeremy was in and sat back, looking up at him. His tail was wagging. He yipped a little before standing back up and pushing the lynx closer to the base of the tree and sitting back again.

Jeremy slung the sniper over his back and jumped down. He warily crouched down to remove the collar and tucked it away, one eye staying on Ryan. Ryan yipped at him again. _Fucking Christ, I hate this._ Jeremy edged closer to him, heart pounding in his chest. 

Ryan dipped down in a show of submissiveness. He at least seemed aware that Jeremy was more scared of his wolf form and attempted to make himself as non-threatening as possible. Jeremy leaned down and rubbed the top of his head. 

Ryan’s tail went nuts, but he stayed down. Jeremy relaxed slightly as he pet Ryan’s head. This was alright. Ryan even looked kind of cute like this. Jeremy pulled off the breathing mask.

“Better get back to your pack,” he muttered, “Thank you for your help.”

Ryan yipped, but waited until Jeremy had backed some distance away before standing straight again. Did he have to be so fucking considerate? He was making Jeremy’s life harder by being such a good guy. Jeremy didn’t want to like him more, he wanted to like him less.

~

Matt had his defeated look on as Jeremy entered his office. Jeremy dropped the collar on his desk and sat down. He waited for Matt to speak, having a feeling it wasn’t going to go well for him.

“King Ramsey has been looking for you,” Matt finally muttered, “Luckily he’s mostly been looking in ‘Ro. Unluckily, he knows you’re a LS native non-shifter.”

“How? He didn’t even smell me,” Jeremy grumbled, frowning.

Matt spread his hands, signaling he didn’t know any more than Jeremy.

“Haywood called me,” he continued, “To warn us that King was hellbent on getting you to work with him. Apparently he tried to convince him to partner you with one of the others, but he wouldn’t allow it. Says you two are the perfect pair and he wants you two to work together to prove shifters and non-shifters can work together.”

Jeremy sighed tiredly. 

“Great, ambassador to the human species,” he grunted, “So excited.”

“I’m hesitant to encourage this,” Matt admitted, “But this could be the first major step in bridging the gap between our species. If a wolf of all shifters can get along with a non-shifter and do some good out there...”

“Then we’ll be setting a new example for what can be,” Jeremy finished for him.

This is what he wanted, arguably. A better world for all species. A world where they worked together. 

“But why’s it have to be a damn wolf?!” He huffed.

He rubbed his face tiredly.

“Alright.”

_I hope I don’t immediately regret this._


	10. Chapter 10

King grinned, looking triumphant as Jeremy entered the room. Jeremy sat on the couch he gestured towards and shook his head at the offered drink. Jeremy didn’t bother trying to disguise himself. He was a wolf, he could smell Jeremy and know immediately that he’d met him before. 

“I knew it was you!” He laughed, clapping his hands together, “I mean, really, two alpha hunters both under 5’ 5’’? Very unlikely.”

_Great. My height as always gives it away._

“How’d you know I was a hunter at the party?” Jeremy questioned.

“You’re best friends with Dr. Hunter himself,” King snorted, “Then you confirmed it twice over. An “IT worker” who followed a vampire out of the main party room? I mean, were you even trying?”

_So King **does** know about Matt._

“Well, when you say it like that...” Jeremy muttered, “So why are you looking for me? Got a feral problem?”

“Always,” King answered, deflating, “Our world is unkind as it has always been.”

He looked distant, haunted, and suddenly very old. He was a couple hundred years old, if Jeremy remembered right. 

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Jeremy grunted, “I’m just one ape, I can’t change the world.”

“Maybe not alone,” King conceded, perking up again, “But with a shifter partner, maybe you can.”

He leaned forward and buzzed an intercom on the table between them. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Vagabond, if you could join us in the office please,” He spoke pleasantly.

“Who’s “us”?” Ryan’s voice countered tiredly.

“Your boss and our esteemed friend Mr. Dooley,” King answered.

Ryan didn’t reply and Jeremy could only assume that meant he was sprinting through the building to get there as he showed up less than a minute later. His eyes were positively sparkling with delight as he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy almost broke character to facepalm. Apparently Matt hadn’t informed him of their decision to accept the offer. 

“You probably recall Vagabond is the one who busted in on your vampire party,” King spoke up, “At the guidance of your friend anyway.”

Ryan’s eyes went sharp as he looked at King. He was scowling under the mask.

“Guidance of my friend?” Jeremy prompted, also frowning.

“Yes, the auction,” King explained, “His outrageous bid for our masked friend here sent him to your aid faster. Though I’m told he was a hindrance rather than help.”

_Why would Matt send Ryan to me only to immediately follow up with a scolding?_ Jeremy’s frown deepened. _What’s your fucking game, Matt?_

“Anyway, you were recently injured in a hand to hand fight, correct?” King pushed on.

Jeremy squinted at him.

“Yes, that’s correct,” he admitted.

“But you’re a killer shot,” King pointed out, “Meaning your fighting style compliments Vagabond’s.”

_I killed most of those shifter fucks hand-to-hand, you dickbag._ Jeremy didn’t bother saying so.

“More importantly, your smell is particularly strong to Vagabond,” King continued, “While being weak to most other alphas. Like a dog whistle. You’re on his frequency, for whatever reason, which means you can silently communicate as you did that night in no man’s land.”

_That’s...actually really solid reasoning._ Jeremy didn’t want to admit that though.

“Am I gonna get paid to dog sit?” He grunted.

“Don’t call me that!” Ryan snapped.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.

“There’s a reason I don’t favor wolves,” he muttered, “Impulsive, aggressive, and fucking rude. However...”

He sighed and sat forward a bit, clasping his hands and looking down.

“My boss thinks it’s a good idea,” he spoke in carefully measured words, “He thinks this could be the chance we’ve been looking for to finally move to a brighter future. One where there are no sides, no need for hiding, and no reason for us to be afraid of one another.”

He stood and turned to Ryan. He hoped his eyes and his words conveyed what he was trying to say properly.

“I will probably never be your friend,” he muttered, “But if that’s the future we can bring-“

He held out his hand.

“Then consider me your partner,” he finished firmly.

Ryan’s eyes filled with tears that he blinked away before taking Jeremy’s hand.

“Well, then, partner,” Ryan answered, “Let’s make that future happen.”

“No promises,” Jeremy snorted, “But we’ll give it our best.”

Despite being hidden by the mask, Ryan’s smile was blinding.

~

The night was clear and the full moon shone down, illuminating LS like a spotlight pointing out its filth. Downstage center was none other than Jeremy Dooley, the trash king himself. _Take a bow, Dooley, as they applaud the king of scum._

Ryan whimpered, sensing his distracted state and Jeremy blinked himself awake before pushing him away. Jeremy was fully aware accepting blowjobs from Ryan was wrong, but the guy just kept kneeling and begging for it. Any lull in their jobs was spent with Ryan’s head in his lap or vice versa, because Jeremy wasn’t going to just _not_ reciprocate. 

Jeremy felt like the absolute worst person on the planet, though in fairness, he’d thought Ryan understood what he meant when he said they’d never be friends. He sighed. That was just an excuse. Matt was right. Even knowing he wouldn’t date him, even knowing the pain he’d been through, he continued to use him. 

_Place the crown of putrid villainy upon my head._

Ryan whimpered again and Jereny pet his head absently as he stared blankly out the windshield. Ryan always got all pouty when Jeremy denied him. He was a bit of a whiny little shit. They’d been working for three days doing recon and Jeremy already found himself exhausted with the man. So much for his impassioned speech.

It had its perks though. For example, super human abilities were quite useful. Ryan straightened up, suddenly sniffing the air with a frown. He abruptly got out of the car without a word. Jeremy hurried after him, but stopped when his pants almost fell down. _Right._ He put himself back in order and looked around in time to see Ryan disappear inside a boat shack. 

Jeremy followed, scowling. There were pros to having a wolf around, but there were also cons. Namely Ryan’s inability to communicate what was going on. Jeremy glanced around, drawing his handgun before following him into the shack. He could just barely hear some tiny distressed noises and the moon streaming in shone down over Ryan’s still form. _This is some Blair Witch shit._

“Ry?” Jeremy called softly.

Ryan didn’t move. Jeremy switched his handgun for the the iron baton. He slowly crept towards him. _Please don’t be a ghost. Please don’t be a ghost. Please don’t be a ghost._ As he stepped up beside him, he immediately regretted his pleas. 

“Oh dear,” Jeremy muttered, “That’s not good.”

Ryan made a tiny distressed noise of his own as he stared down at the dead wolf. The four tiny heads seemed to hear the noise and turned towards him, crying out. Jeremy’s chest ached. _Four little orphans._ He would’ve preferred the ghost. He pressed a palm to his chest and crouched down, suddenly feeling dizzy. _Four little orphans who need a home._

“A-are they shifters?” He rasped.

“No, shifters don’t have litters.”

_Right, I knew that._ Jeremy squeezed his arms around his guts. He wanted to hurl. _Orphans. Little helpless cubs._ Ryan stepped closer and pulled his jacket off. He carefully moved the tiny balls of fur onto the jacket and scooped it up, holding them close to his chest.

“We need to get them somewhere safe,” he mumbled as he turned away.

_Safe. Someplace safe. A home. A family._ Jeremy threw up.

~

“What the fuck,” Matt grunted, “How did you even-? You know what, I don’t want to know. What are the fucking odds...For now, I’ll have Trevor take them. He’s the vet, he’ll take care of them.”

“They’re hungry,” Ryan spoke up quietly.

“I’ll make sure he knows,” Matt assured him, “Just lay them there.”

The makeshift burrow they’d created in Matt’s guest room bed was certainly not what the little cubs needed, but it was close enough. Jeremy wanted to ask Matt about the auction, but it didn’t seem like the right time, so he just waited for Ryan to carefully place the cubs in the burrow. They left quietly and didn’t speak for most of the drive. Ryan clutched his jacket so tightly, Jeremy thought he might rip it. The incident seemed to have upset him as much as it had Jeremy. Was Ryan also an orphan?

“Yes,” Ryan muttered, “I am also an orphan.”

“How the hell did you know I was wondering that?” Jereny grumbled.

“Because you are one,” Ryan answered, “And they’re all orphans now. Obviously you would be curious about my past as well.”

“Fair enough,” Jeremy conceded.

He wanted to ask, but was too afraid to get the question turned around back on him. He didn’t really want to discuss his orphan status. Or his parents. Or what happened after. Or anything related to him. 

“My mother died in childbirth,” Ryan answered the unspoken question, “She had become feral and she involuntarily shifted when she went into labor. According to my father, the event was quite grotesque. So much so he was extremely surprised when I was an unharmed human form child. He died not long after. I was raised by surviving grandparents.”

“So that rumor about wolf shifters,” Jeremy mused, frowning thoughtfully, “Is it true? They always die not long after their bonded mates?”

“Hm, no,” Ryan grunted, “I’ve met plenty who lived on for some time. He was distraught, eventually going feral himself. It’s a miracle I only recently experienced it, considering my family is said to be cursed with the feral gene.”

“Feral gene?” Jeremy snorted, “That doesn’t sound very scientific.”

Ryan laughed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

“Yes, well, shifters aren’t very scientific,” he pointed out.

“Touché,” Jereny muttered, “I guess it makes sense now why you have a dedicated cage in your house.”

“Yes, it was my grandfather’s study,” Ryan explained, “He used to keep work in the locked up drawers so when he wasn’t feral he could work. Bit of a workaholic. Even towards the end when he couldn’t remember my name.”

Jeremy winced. He hadn’t expected Ryan’s childhood to be quite that rough. Feral gene. _Was that even a real thing?_ He’d never heard of it before. He glanced at Ryan’s face. He was staring out the window, a pensive look in his face. Jeremy reached over and squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry that so much bad has happened to you,” he mumbled, “I hope more good happens to you. You may make a pretty damsel, but your peaceful smile is beautiful.”

Ryan went red and looked away, but squeezed Jeremy’s hand back. Jeremy didn’t release his hand until the made it to the Haywood mansion. Jeremy tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

“W-wait!” He called out as Ryan went for the door.

Ryan paused, turning back with concern written all over his stupidly pretty face. _Fucking shifters._

“I...my parents and I were in a car wreck,” he murmured, “When I was still very young...a pack of shifter wolves happened to be nearby and took me in. They were...not kind. But eventually the Braggs found me, helped me get away.”

Ryan squeezed his knee comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, “That’s horrible.”

Jeremy relaxed, his head dropping to the steering wheel. For some stupid dumb idiotic reason he felt better. He felt relieved that he’d told someone. He kept his eyes closed as he waited for Ryan to leave.

“Would you like to come in?” Ryan offered, “I bet my guest bed is better than the motel bed.”

Jeremy looked over at him.

“Your bed is even better,” he countered.

Ryan brightened up.

“Yes, of course it is,” he agreed, “It’s bigger and has more pillows. You’re welcome to sleep in it if you want.”

His hands actually clasped in front of him like he was pleading with Jeremy. 

“I...would like that,” Jeremy mumbled, “But just sleep, okay?”

For some reason that made Ryan happier and he nodded bouncily in response. Jeremy was already regretting this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so friggin tired 24/7. There’s no posting schedule just hell.
> 
> Anyway follow me @1stworldmutant


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy woke up to sweet kisses on the back of his neck and a hand rubbing down his torso. 

_“Ryan,”_ he warned.

Ryan whimpered and nosed against ear.

“You don’t have to do anything,” he promised, “Let me take care of you.”

But his hand didn’t move any further.

“I don’t want to be taken care of,” Jeremy reminded him tiredly.

“Then lets take care of each other,” Ryan suggested, “If you’re up to it.”

He gently nudged his hips against Jeremy’s ass. 

“Are _you?”_ Jereny countered.

Ryan frowned against his ear, opening his mouth to question what he meant, but gasping in realization instead.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I’m up to it!” He assured him quickly, “Please, I would like it very much.”

Jeremy turned to face his eager grin. 

“You are very slutty,” He commented dryly.

Ryan went pink and looked away. Jeremy put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long, wet kiss that he responded very eagerly to. Jeremy twisted, pushing him down flat as his hands trailed down Ryan’s perfect skin. No scarring. _Fucking shifters._ He broke away to pull Ryan’s boxers off, tossing them aside as he ducked down between his legs. 

Ryan groaned as Jeremy sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He reached for Jeremy’s head only to pull back and grip the sheets instead. _Stop being so nice, you fuckhead!_ Jeremy pulled off his dick and mouthed down to his balls, swiping his tongue between them before pushing one of his thighs up and licking over his asshole. 

Ryan let out a choked howl as the tip of Jeremy’s tongue prodded against his asshole. Jeremy twisted him, moving his hips sideways to get a better angle and roughly licked over his hole while it flexed and softened under his tongue. Ryan was falling apart, whimpering and howling as Jeremy’s tongue worked him over.

“A-Al-ah, J-Jeremy, please!” He cried, “Please, I-I need you!”

Jeremy pulled back and twisted him fully onto all fours. He leaned around him to grab the lube from the nightstand. He frowned at it. _Significantly lighter than last time I was here._ A burn of jealousy flared up in his guts and he fingered Ryan a bit roughly as he thought of someone else putting him on all fours like this. _Breeding position._ Jeremy gripped his hip tightly as he lined himself up to Ryan’s hole. _Claim. Claim. Claim._

He pushed in too quickly, Ryan whining below him. But his back dipped and he moaned, apparently enjoying the rough treatment. Jeremy gripped the back of his neck and pushed his face down as he started thrusting. Ryan actually ripped his sheets as he pulled against them, fists tight in the fabric. 

Jeremy thrust harder, hips slapping loudly against Ryan’s ass. The bed shook with the force of it and Ryan’s body writhed. His eyes rolled back and his jaw went slack, leaving his mouth open, drool spreading on the sheets around his face. His thighs shook, trying to bear down on the cock in his ass which squeezed around it. His sheets were now in tatters as he kept grabbing new handfuls when he tore them. 

_God he‘s gorgeous._ Falling apart, losing himself on Jeremy’s cock, his own untouched but leaking steadily. Jeremy felt a shudder run through his own body as Ryan’s flexed and spasmed under him. He was absolutely the most beautiful creature Jeremy had ever seen. 

“Jeremy!” He shouted.

His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. He bared his teeth in a snarl as he came, hips jerking. Jeremy gasped, startled by his own orgasm shooting out of him. He slumped forward, taking his death grips off Ryan and pressed his face between his shoulder blades as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Ryan whimpered and Jeremy reached up to pet his hair.

“Gimme...a second,” he huffed.

He pulled them sideways, wrapping his arm around Ryan. He scooted further up so he could actually press kisses to the back of Ryan’s neck. Ryan whined, legs shifting. _Oh, right._ Jeremy reached down and slipped his fingers in Ryan’s leaking asshole, plugging it. Ryan relaxed with a pleased hum and Jeremy felt himself smiling. 

It was a terrible idea to keep having sex, but he found himself completely unwilling to give up seeing Ryan’s reactions. His falling apart, his post-orgasm bliss, the way he called Jeremy’s name, the cute smile he got on his face when he saw Jeremy, the comforting squeeze of his hand when Jeremy was upset. 

He didn’t want to give up all the good parts of Ryan while still not accepting the bad parts. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too. He wanted Ryan to commit without having to do so himself. Because he was an asshole who wanted to use him. 

He pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck, picturing what he’d look like with the bite scars Jeremy had. Matt was right, his own trauma didn’t excuse the way he treated Ryan. In fact it just made it worse. He had experience with being used and abused. He should know better. He should be more empathetic. He sighed, closing his eyes. He really was the worst kind of person.

~

Matt looked exhausted as usual. Jeremy waited patiently as he finished whatever he was working on. Jeremy worried about his mental health. Running the legit businesses he did and being Dr. Hunter, as King called him, was surely extremely stressful. And without his brother helping him, he was flying totally solo. 

Of course, his brother and sister-in-law were the whole reason he never gave up. Well, more their half-breed children than them. Cute little abominations they were, though it was painfully obvious that they were in fact half-breeds. The tails and ears were clear enough indicators without the furry faces. 

Jeremy frowned to himself as he thought of them. Interspecies relationship. A shifter and a non-shifter, making children despite their biological differences. Making their relationship work even with the years of feuding between shifter and hunter. Coming together, through the bad on both sides and creating a family. 

_A hunter and a shifter coming together._

Jeremy almost started crying. _No wonder he’s annoyed by the sex. He wants to see us in a happy, healthy relationship. He’s probably still worried I’m going to fuck it up._ That was a fair assumption, though, since he was fucking it up. Jeremy rubbed his palm against his temple, lamenting his own stupidity. 

“Oh, by the way, Trevor says the cubs are doing good,” Matt spoke up, “He’s looking for a home for them. A nearby zoo is considering it, but they’re not sure if they have room.”

He turned his attention to Jeremy, leaning forward to open the slice of cake he brought him.

“That’s...good to hear,” Jeremy mumbled.

“So what d’ya want?” Matt asked around cake.

Jeremy didn’t want to be accusatory about the sensitive issue of his brother. Especially not with as stressed as Matt looked.

“Just, um, did you have any missions for me?” He offered, “I’ve had a lot of free time lately.”

Not actually untrue. The recon job with Ryan was only a few hours every night and he hadn’t had any developments in his long-terms. And of course he always wanted to help his friend. 

“How’s it going with Haywood?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Just because I want to help, doesn’t mean it’s going badly,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s going poorly,” Matt dismissed, “I think it’s going _very_ well. And I think you’re falling in love with him.”

“I don’t fall in love with wolves,” Jeremy denied, “But the partnership has been uneventful so far. Except for the cubs, we haven’t had much action.”

“So you’re itching for it,” Matt guessed.

Okay, that wasn’t untrue. Jeremy did better with active jobs than passive ones. He rubbed the bite scars. He had a lot of anger that was better being released in the form of fighting bad guys.

“I got two jobs,” Matt pressed on, satisfied that he’d made his point, “But they’re both ghosts.”

Jeremy groaned miserably, covering his face. 

“Why always with the ghosts?” He huffed.

“Because life and death are two fragile things,” Matt muttered, “A balance of such fragile concepts can never be achieved easily.”

Jeremy looked up at him.

“Okay, Matt-gar Allen Poe,” He answered dryly, “Just give me the jobs.”

“Take Haywood with you,” Matt ordered, “His nose will be helpful.”

“I can fight ghosts on my own!” Jeremy argued, then frowned, “Actually, never mind, I’ll definitely take the meat shield.”

“You’re falling in love with that meat shield,” Matt insisted, pulling out a folder and sliding it over, “You’ll feel real fucked up when he martyrs himself.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he took the folder. _Not fuckin’ likely. I’m a grade A asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta do something about writing. I’ve been so sluggish with it lately. Hope it’s not too bad. ^_^’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: poltergeists, fire/burns

Jeremy frowned up at the hotel. It was like someone had pulled it straight out of a horror movie. Ivy crept up the walls, a large dilapidated fountain sat in front of the imposing building, and the whole place seemed to pulse creepiness. The old architecture certainly aided in casting an ominous air around it.

“Fuck no,” Jeremy grunted, about-facing, “No way in hell.”

Ryan gripped the back of his collar, stopping him from running.

“Come on now,” He scolded, “You took this job. I skipped a date for this.”

Jeremy scowled. _A date?! With who?!_ He shook himself, batting away Ryan’s hand to storm towards the hotel. _I’m not allowed to get jealous. All I do is use him._ He pushed open the door, getting the iron baton into his hand. He peeked in the door, squinting in the darkness. Ryan shoved the door open, sending him stumbling.

“Ryan!” He hissed, “Subtly is required here!”

“Why? It’s a ghost,” Ryan grunted, as they stepped further inside, “Don’t you fight ferals all the time? Why do ghosts scare you so much?”

“Ghosts can walk through walls,” Jeremy huffed as he clicked on a flashlight, “They’re incorporeal. How is it fair to pit me against a being with no physical body? Oh, and they’re-“

_ BANG! _

Jeremy squeaked and jumped towards Ryan, gripping his arm. 

“What the fuck was that?!” He demanded.

“A door closing,” Ryan grumbled, “Your baton is in my ribs.”

Jeremy jumped away from him. 

“I th-thought you liked my b-baton in your guts?” He joked nervously, sweeping the flashlight over the lobby.

“Like mine in yours better,” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as they moved forward. 

“You and every other wolf I’ve met,” he muttered bitterly.

“Yes, well, your ass is hard to resist,” Ryan mumbled, sniffing the air, “This way.”

He gestured right and they started moving toward a set of double doors. Jeremy blushed a bit. 

“I _have_ been doing squats,” He mumbled nervously.

They stopped outside the doors, Jeremy opening the right one. He poked his head in and swept the light across the dining room. Ryan stood an inch behind him, leaning over him to sniff at the air of the room.

“Looks like kitchen is occupied,” he muttered, “And the stage has the token.”

“Just one ghost?” Jeremy questioned, “There’s only one confirmed, but Matt said there could be several more.”

Ryan hummed as he sniffed, considering.

“There’s two,” he finally answered, “But only one token. Is that normal?”

Jeremy twisted to look up at him.

“Have you not hunted ghosts before??” He demanded, scowling.

Ryan looked down at him with a strained, nervous sort of smile.

“I met one once,” he offered.

Jeremy sighed, covering his face dejectedly. _Fucking amateur._ He dropped his hands to look back up at him.

“Okay, you know how to purify the token?” He questioned.

“Yes, Bragg told me,” Ryan assured him.

“We’re going to the stage,” Jeremy explained, turning back to the dining room, “You sniff out the token and start purifying. I’ll stand at the ready to hold off the ghosts.”

Ryan nodded and they crept quietly towards the stage. After they hopped up on it, Jeremy swept the light over it, landing on a piano. _That’s gotta be where it is._ He jerked his chin at it and Ryan nodded confirmation, moving towards it. Tokens were always hidden in stupid locations. Jeremy put his flashlight down on the ground and planted his feet. _Let’s go, motherfuckers._

Then three things happened at once. The stage lights went on, _In the Hall of the Mountain King_ began to play on the piano, and Ryan hissed “Got it!” 

“Fuck, they’re poltergeists!” Jeremy shouted.

Ryan was yanked upside down by his ankle with tip of surprise.

“Catch!” He shouted, tossing the token.

Jeremy leapt and snatched the token, a small, black box, from the air. He pulled his lighter fluid and doused it. Before he could get his matches, he was yanked into the air as well. He fumbled the box and grunted as he grabbed for his matches. The poltergeist shook him and he squeezed his hands to keep a hold on the matches. 

“F-fuck you, y-you polter-f-fuck!” He shouted, voice vibrating as he was shaken. 

He groaned as his teeth rattled and he tried to light a match. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He heard Ryan yelp in pain as though he was hit or tossed against something. _Protect!_ He lit the match. A second before it lit he realized his hands were covered in lighter fluid.

“L-liberum spirit-tuum!” He growled as he dropped it.

“Apage!” He screamed as his world became fire.

He managed to swipe his hand in the cross motion as the token caught. It exploded as he was dropped and he rolled to put himself out. He groaned as he settled, feeling burns and bruises all over him. 

“Fucking _ow,”_ he huffed as he hefted himself up, “Goddamn poltergeists. Suck my fucking dick and balls.”

“Sucking your balls seems dangerous,” Ryan snorted as he used a fire extinguisher on the token.

Jeremy glanced down.

“Why did you shift?” He muttered, “Put your fucking clothes on.”

Ryan grinned at him even as he got a boner.

“Like what you see, alpha?” He laughed.

“Put your clothes on before I cut off your favorite appendage,” Jeremy growled.

“That’s gonna be tough,” Ryan snorted, “‘Cause yours is my favorite.”

He winked and Jeremy blushed.

“I’m all burned up, you dick!” He hissed, “Unless you’re gonna make me magically heal by blowing me, get your fucking clothes on! I can’t handle a boner right now!”

“I mean, I could give it a try,” Ryan offered, dropping the fire extinguisher as he finished putting out the fire, “You never know, maybe my saliva is healing.”

He moved to gather up his clothes and Jeremy was dizzy. He sat down hard on the stage.

“How do I keep getting hurt when you’re totally fine?” He huffed.

“Because you’re doing all the work,” Ryan pointed out as he pulled his clothes on.

“I hate you,” Jeremy grunted.

“Liar,” Ryan accused.

Jeremy laid down, staring at the ceiling. _I don’t hate him, but I don’t think I love him either. But how should I know? I’m so broken._ He drifted off to sleep as he hummed _In the Hall of the Mountain King._

~

“Who the hell gave you that intel?!”

Jeremy drifted half-asleep, trying to focus as he heard Ryan’s angry voice.

“I’m not telling you that,” Matt huffed, “It’s not their fault. Sometimes unexpected shit happens.”

“Unexpected shit?!” Ryan shouted, “How many of these fucking jobs have you sent him on alone?!”

“673,” Matt answered.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ryan growled.

“A lot,” Matt replied tiredly, “Jeremy doesn’t like to partner for jobs...not since I had to quit.”

There was a pause and Jereny drifted again.

“I’ve been trying for years to get him to partner,” Matt grunted, voice strained, “You think _this_ is bad? You think those shifters were bad? I’ve seen him come back like he was hit with a fucking train and then beg the next day to get another job. If he doesn’t have a job, he gets...bad. He has to do something with his anger and depression or it burns him up from the inside.”

Matt made a distressed noise and Jeremy groaned, trying to swim through his unconsciousness. He reached weakly. _Comfort. Protect. Care._

“M...Matt,” He rasped, “‘S...o...kay.”

“Jeremy, you fucking idiot,” Matt mumbled thickly, “I’m fine. Go back to sleep!”

“Ry...an,” Jeremy croaked.

“Yes, he’s okay,” Matt answered, “Stop fighting the drugs.”

Jeremy relaxed into the sluggish feeling of drugs and drifted to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to think writing just makes me tired. DX Anyway, hope you guys liked this one! ^_^
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant to find how to donate to me and get the new chapters early!


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy frowned as he watched the wolves. Fake AH was celebrating something, all crowded around their table in the bar. Ryan didn’t drink though, he wasn’t sure why he was there with them. Maybe he was their DD. Whatever the case, the necklaces Matt created from the felid’s collar seemed to be working. The bar was rather crowded though, so perhaps his scent was blending in.

The four actually drinking all took shots, the sixth or seventh of the evening Jeremy thought. He winced as he took hold of his own glass. The burns on his hands seemed to hurt no matter what way he did or didn’t move them. He couldn’t take the drugs though, they made him tired and fuzzy. He needed to be alert for his jobs lest he get further burned. Matt kept pestering him to take time off, but since they weren’t that bad, he hadn’t pushed him too much. 

Jeremy’s eyes swept over Ryan’s bare face. He was laughing and talking with the others, eyes bright and body language open towards them. _Packs really are like families._ Jeremy shuddered, looking away. He took a gulp of his drink. _Sometimes. Sometimes they’re like families._ He pushed his palms against his closed eyes and sighed tiredly.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan’s voice suddenly asked in his ear.

Jereny jumped, knocking his shoulder against Ryan’s chin and nearly drawing a weapon. 

“Fucking hell, Ryan!” He gasped, clutching his chest, “You scared the shit out of me!”

Ryan sniffed at him.

“Nope, no shit,” he assured him.

Jeremy tried _really_ hard not to laugh at that. He _tried_. Ryan grinned triumphantly and Jeremy smacked his arm. 

“Asshole,” He grunted, “What’re you guys celebrating?”

“Goldie’s birthday,” Ryan answered, “Why don’t you come over?”

He gestured to their table where Jeremy realized all the wolves were staring at him. He swallowed nervously.

“I-I dunno if that’s a good idea,” he mumbled.

“Come on,” Ryan urged, “They’ll buy your drinks the rest of the night.”

“I am a broke ass bitch,” Jeremy deadpanned.

Ryan laughed and tugged on his sleeve, coaxing him into standing and walking over. Jeremy reluctantly sat in the provided seat next to Ryan. The wolves were all grinning at him now. Like predators. Jeremy rubbed the bite scars and cleared his throat.

“H-hi,” he squeaked.

“How big is Ryan’s dick?” Goldie demanded.

Jeremy and Ryan both went red.

“H-how the hell would I know th-that?” Jeremy sputtered.

“I will slice your ears off if you ask another inappropriate question!” Ryan hissed.

The other four just laughed.

“Come on, you two are clearly into each other,” King snorted, “Just bang already. It’s super fun, right Gavvy?”

He pulled Goldie closer to him, causing the man to blush horribly.

“G-Geoffrey!” He squawked.

“That would be karma, Gav,” Mogar spoke up, before turning towards Jeremy, “You’re an alpha, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Jeremy mumbled.

“That’s pretty rare in humans,” Jack commented.

“Er, yes, so I’ve been told,” Jeremy confirmed.

“So you don’t want an alpha like Ry,” Mogar reasoned, “You want an omega.”

He leaned in closer, putting his arm around the back of Jeremy’s chair. Jeremy forced himself not to flinch.

“Bet you give as good as you take,” Mogar whispered in his ear, “And you certainly take it, don’t you?”

“Not as much as you, _omega,”_ Jeremy sneered.

Mogar went pink and backed off. Jeremy snorted. _Fucking wolves._ The rest of the table was stifling laughter.

“Pfft-hahaha! He called you omega!” Goldie burst out, dissolving into giggles.

“Sh-Shut up!” Mogar snapped, face going full red as they all broke into laughter, “Y-you guys are fucking assholes!”

He got up and stormed off while Jeremy just frowned in confusion. He turned to Ryan who was giving him a sort of proud grin.

“I don’t understand what’s funny,” he muttered, “Am I an idiot?”

“Well yes, but not for this,” Ryan assured him, “Omega used in that context means you were calling him yours.”

_ Mine? _

“Your bitch,” King offered, around laughter, “You just called Mogar your little bitch!”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and his face red.

“Th-that’s not-!” He sputtered, waving his hands frantically.

“It’s okay,” Ryan laughed, “He’s not going to kill you. Probably.”

Jeremy covered his face. So much for a good first impression. The others at least seemed to love it and he fell into easy conversation with him. When Mogar came back, the incident was brushed aside and Jeremy found himself actually enjoying himself for once. After they decided it was time to leave, they invited him over, but he politely declined. Ryan seemed especially disappointed, likely hoping to end the night with a bang.

Jeremy slid into his car, waving at them as they left. He actually kind of wanted to hang out with them more. Even with Goldie drunk-flirting, Mogar teasing, and Ryan giving him soft, excited smiles.

But the idea of willingly entering a wolves den again, made him queasy. In the bar had made him nervous enough, but that was a public space. He did not particularly want to be in a private space with five wolves. Especially when three of them expressed interest in boning him. In his experience that didn’t end well for him. 

He rubbed the scars again. His hands throbbed with pain. He gripped the steering wheel, purposely making it hurt more. It’d been a week since he’d woken up burned from the hotel poltergeists. He was itching for action, itching for pain. He wanted to fight something. That was easier than facing his feelings. Especially his feelings for Ryan.

Jeremy didn’t want to get closer to him. After a certain number of incidents, you just give up. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Jeremy had plenty of reference material. A very distressing amount. More than even Matt knew. He suspected Matt would pull him off active duty if he knew the number of wolves had hurt or tried to hurt him. 

Something about him seemed to appeal to them, for some reason. If they got close enough to smell him anyway. Sometimes it was immediate, sometimes it took time, but in his experience, they always snapped. They were wolves after all.

He sighed as he turned his key. The engine growled a warning at him and he slumped forward, head dropping to the steering wheel. He tried to turn the key again. _No dice._ He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He walked around to his trunk and pulled out his baseball bat. 

~

Jeremy sighed tiredly as they gave him back his personal items. He’d called Matt to pick him up, but it was Ryan who showed. They wouldn’t let him leave the hospital unless someone signed a form saying they’d stop him from killing himself. Well. That was summary of the form anyway. 

“Why are you here?” He grunted as they left.

“Bragg asked me to come,” Ryan answered, “Apparently he had family business.” 

“Oh, Leah must’ve had the baby,” Jeremy realized.

“Leah?” Ryan prompted.

Jeremy shifted nervously as they reached Ryan’s car.

“His sister-in-law,” he muttered, “They’re on kid four now.”

_You could say they breed like **rabbits,**_ Jeremy thought, snorting as he slid into the car. 

“He also asked that I insist you stay with me for awhile,” Ryan added as he started the car.

“Of course he did,” Jeremy grumbled, “Whatever. I like your house staff, they make me food.”

“Would you like to pick up anything from the motel?” Ryan offered.

“No,” Jereny grunted, “I don’t own a lot.”

The drive was silent and Jeremy was eternally grateful that Ryan didn’t ask, didn’t even offer to “listen”. He wasn’t suicidal, despite everyone’s best efforts to convince him otherwise. He just occasionally took various weapons to various objects that occasionally hurt him in his process of hurting them. Which was totally fine and healthy. 

Jeremy didn’t bother paying attention until the car stopped and Ryan turned it off. He gestured for Jeremy to get out as he did. He went around to the trunk while Jeremy glanced around. _Junkyard?_

Ryan returned, holding out a sledgehammer to him. He took it cautiously and Ryan sat on the hood of his car, cracking open a Diet Coke. Jeremy wasn’t sure where it came from. He gave Jeremy a go ahead nod and a sweeping gesture out to the junk.

Jeremy could’ve cried. Instead, he smashed the sledge into the garbage without restraint. Particularly good hits that exploded things into a million pieces or threw them high in the air, got whoops and cheers from Ryan. In that moment, it became crystal clear to him that Ryan understood. He had never before felt like someone really understood. It was a feeling more helpful than smashing his car until it exploded, that was for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape, field amputation, mention of legal drugs/highness

The dark, overcast night seemed heavy with an ominous air. A shiver went up Jeremy’s spine as his night-vision scope tracked the wolves. They started to run and he huffed an annoyed sigh in the breathing mask. He slung his gun over his back to leap into a nearby tree. He followed far behind them as they ran.

Shifters capped at about 45mph and while they weren’t going nearly that fast, they were certainly going faster than Jeremy could run. Luckily he was leaping through the trees instead of running, but still, they were quite far ahead of him. He caught up a bit as they stopped, huffing behind the mask. _I’m getting out of shape. Because of Ryan. Bastard keeps doing all the running around._

He pulled his gun, refocusing his scope on the wolves while his mind focused on Ryan. He’d been staying at his place two weeks so far and doing everything in his power to stay as far from him as he could. Which was difficult with him being his partner. The only jobs they didn’t work together were the actual crimes he did with Fake AH and a few of Jeremy’s recon jobs he’d been on before they started working together. 

Unfortunately, them working together also meant the number of jobs Matt have him was pathetically small. Ryan was an extremely busy man and Matt has refused to give him new jobs unless Ryan said he could do it. And after the poltergeist incident, Jeremy felt guilty any time he asked if Ryan was ready for another job. _Gave up a date. With who?! That omega cuck in his pack that was so clearly in love with him??_

So Jeremy was less busy and almost always with Ryan when he _was_ busy. He wished a recon job would go bad just to get any action that didn’t involve Ryan. There must’ve been a shooting star when he wished it, because that dark, ominous air ramped up as he watched the wolves. 

Jeremy’s eyes went wide as a large, black wolf stepped from the darkness towards the two shifter wolves. They dropped flat to the ground as it came forward. Fear clamped in Jeremy’s guts. He focused on the paws as it stopped in front of the other two, comparing. _Smaller._ He compared the heads as it leaned down to sniff at them. _Larger._ He flicked the scope to the infrared vision, comparing the heat signatures of the two and the one. _Hotter._ He flicked off the infrared, watching through the night-vision again. _Dire wolf._

Jeremy fumbled with the suppression necklace, double checking that it was active. He carefully patted the breathing mask to ensure it was properly working at keeping his breathing silent. He tried to relax his hyperventilating anyway as he watched the wolves. The dire wolf appeared to be inspecting the other two, circling them and sniffing at them. 

Dire wolves weren’t like the other shifters. They were true werewolves, but there were so few still in existence they were practically extinct. And LS already had one. One that Jeremy had personal experience with. He resisted the urge to rub his scars and tried to focus on the wolves.

It was evaluating the other shifters. Considering the amount of time it was spending at their tails, it wasn’t hard to guess exactly what it was after. Mating with a common shifter could produce offspring, but they would be common shifters, not pure. Pure werewolves could only be made from a bite or from the pairing of two pures, but they couldn’t be made from biting shifters since shifters already had wolf forms. 

Maybe it just wanted to fuck, but why it’d be choosing from common shifters in wolf form, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was one that stayed in wolf form constantly. It was a common trait among werewolves. Or so he heard. The werewolf of LS not only stayed in human form most of the time, but it even posed as a common shifter. It also ran with a pack, another unusual trait. Which made Jeremy wonder how these wolves had found it or the other way around. 

He considered it as it picked one of the two. It seemed less than impressed, but as though it had little other option. Unfortunately, their asses were pointed at him. He needed to keep an eye on the teeth in case the werewolf chose to bite it. Some people believed commons went directly feral if a pure bit it. Without much reference, he needed to make sure he got every chance to see. He leapt through the trees to change his angle, refocusing and feeling like a real creep. 

“Fuck,” he grunted behind the mask.

The pure was looking right at him, teeth bared. Jeremy’s entire body froze up. In the night-vision, the eyes looked green, reminding him of the white werewolf. _Staring. Watching. Idle._ His neck sweat and burned with memory. Those green eyes haunted his nightmares. Watching while he was mounted by a pack of common wolf shifters. It could’ve easily saved him, but it did nothing. Werewolves were many times stronger, faster, and deadlier than common wolf shifters. 

And one was stalking towards him as he had a fucking PTSD episode. His hands shook as he struggled between the urge to shoot and the urge to cover the back of his neck. _Shoot the fucking werewolf!_ He fumbled for his spare clip to switch out, the regular one slipping from his sweaty hands as he jammed the silver bullet one in his gun. Another amazing fact about werewolves: they couldn’t be killed with regular bullets. The wolf shifted and jumped into the tree. 

Jeremy was frozen. Its eyes weren’t actually green, thankfully, but its presence was terrifying on its own. It moved towards him, head cocked to the side as it considered him. Jeremy couldn’t make the gun move. Couldn’t make his body move at all. He thought vaguely of the fact he didn’t even have his phone on him as it leaned close to him. It took hold of his suppression necklace and ripped it off his neck, tossing it from the tree.

“There you are,” It cooed, breathing deeply through its nose, “How delightful. A human that smells like a wolf and a rabbit. Aren’t you just the delicious little prey?”

_Prey._ Jeremy shoved, pushing his gun into its chest. It remained unmoved, laughing at Jeremy’s attempt to push it out of his space. He moved to get the gun pointed at it, but it ripped it out of his hands and tossed that from the tree as well. Jeremy punched it in the face, but it didn’t even stop grinning.

“Choose my form,” it ordered, gripping the mask on his face, “I will breed you like this or I will breed you as a wolf. Choose.”

It ripped the mask off and gripped his shirt.

“Th-this f-form,” Jeremy sputtered, gripping the wolf’s arm, “Pl-please.”

The wolf grinned as it leapt from the tree, dragging him along for the ride. He stumbled as they landed, trying to keep himself upright. _Ryan, help me!_ Jeremy teared up. _Goddamnit, now is not the time to cry for a rescue, dumbass!_ He was shoved to the ground as the wolf turned to the others, likely to tell them they were no longer needed. 

Jeremy’s hand twitched towards the silver knife on his belt. _Okay, find an opening. Get it to get close, then strike._ He needed it to come at him head on. If it put him in breeding position, he wouldn’t be able to stab it. It turned back to him and he did the only thing he could think of: he started opening his pants.

“An eager little one you are,” it taunted as it moved towards him, “And here I thought you were unwilling.”

“O-of course not, a-alpha,” he muttered shakily, “Who w-wouldn’t want y-you?”

It took the bait, kneeling between his legs, leaning over him. 

“You’re so scared,” It laughed, “But you want it so bad.”

It reached down to bite at his neck and he struck. It growled as it stopped the knife, hissing as the blade seared through its palm. He yanked, ripping through its hand as it howled in pain. He stabbed at its chest as its skin quickly knit back together. It snarled, starting to shift as he grunted in annoyance at once again missing its heart. Its jaws clamped down on his arm as he finally found its heart. 

“Fuck!” He screamed, shoving its body away, “Fucking fucker fuck!”

There was only one way to stop a werewolf bite from taking. He ripped his belt off, quickly wrapping it tightly around his arm above his elbow. He huffed several sharp breaths as he pulled his baton, psyching himself up. He bit down on the belt, yanking his head sideways to pull it tighter as the bite began to burn. He swung the baton down on his arm, shattering the bone just about his elbow.

He screamed in pain and sobbed as he dropped the baton. Later he would be grateful that it took only one hit, but at the moment all he could do was sob and shake as he pulled his hunting knife. The bite was spreading fast as he sawed his arm off. When it was to his elbow, he quickly, frantically sliced through the last half an inch. 

He crawled to the wolf, double checking that the silver knife had pierced its heart. He yanked it out and stabbed it in again. He didn’t want the fucker getting up again. He didn’t have another arm to spare. The two commons were back, sniffing around him cautiously. 

“Get me to my car,” he growled at them, “And you can fuck me after I get patched up.”

They shifted into human form and got on either side of him, holding him up as they made their way to his car. He fumbled his phone out of his glovebox to call Matt. He wasn’t looking forward to the chewing out he was going to get over this one. He lost consciousness at some point and he legitimately wasn’t sure if he actually manage to speak to Matt.

~

“He did _what?!”_ Ryan’s voice shouted from the hallway. 

Jeremy huffed. This really wasn’t the time for his not-boyfriend to show up. He was really too high to be getting fucked in a hospital bed while his not-boyfriend stormed into the room. 

“Yooooo,” He greeted lazily, trying to wave, “Ah, shit. I’m not waving. Ha ha.”

Ryan scowled at him as he came to his side. The wolf was unperturbed by his presence. Wolves were used to fucking in front of others, other wolves especially. Ryan’s nose wrinkled as he looked at it before turning back to Jeremy who grinned lopsidedly. 

“You’re fucking high,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

He moved around the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

“You even _think_ about about biting him,” he growled, “And I’ll hurl you through the fucking window, _omega.”_

“Y-Yes, alpha,” the wolf fucking Jeremy muttered.

Jeremy reached for Ryan who took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled lightly at him and Ryan’s scowl softened. 

“Why do you even like me?” Jeremy mumbled, “You’re stupid.”

“Because you’re strong, beautiful, and good,” Ryan answered immediately.

“Nope,” Jeremy disagreed, “I’m the worst.“

The wolf snarled behind him as it came. 

“See?” Jeremy mumbled tiredly, “I’m takin’ it right now from this random douche when I’m too scared of gettin’ closer to you.”

“Jeremy...” Ryan sighed.

The wolf nosed Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy shuddered.

“N-no more, please,” he whimpered, “I-I did it, pl-please go away now.”

The wolf whined, but pulled away. It had worn a condom, thankfully, so Jeremy was free to go to sleep. He squeezed Ryan’s hand tightly.

“D-don’t leave me please,” He pleaded softly, “I’m s-sorry for being an asshole.”

Ryan crawled into the bed with him and held him close.

“I’m not going to leave you, Jeremy,” he whispered, “I know I’m not good enough, but I’m staying.”

“Idiot, you’re more than enough,” Jeremy murmured as he started to drift, “I just don’t want you to be number 27.”

He lost consciousness before he could hear any more of Ryan’s sweet voice in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa fuck me. Why can’t any of my work just be happy? DX
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant to find out how to be miserable sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of past rape/abuse

Jeremy’s left arm itched. He had to wave the nub around to get it to stop, but even still, it would come back quickly. It was damn annoying is what it was. So was his constant not doing things and dropping stuff. He’d reached for a lot of things that he never grasped, for lack of hand. He was glad at least it was his non dominant hand. He could still work with only having the right.

Not that Matt was giving him any jobs. _The bastard._ Jeremy was itchy all over, not just on his left arm. He wanted to fight something. Or break something. He wanted to shake the awful feeling hanging over him. _Despair._

_Knock knock!_

“Jeremy?” Ryan called through the door, “Can I talk to you a second?”

And there was that. He couldn’t remember what he’d said while on pain medicine, but he knew he’d said something important since the first words out of Ryan’s mouth when he woke up were “Do you remember what you said last night?” Whatever it was, it was causing Ryan to give him some very pained looks. He opened the door of his bedroom to see one of those looks right then. He brightened up though when he saw Jeremy and smiled excitedly.

“How would you like to get out of the house for a bit?” He offered, “And get your adrenaline pumping?”

“I’d suck your dick for that,” Jeremy answered dryly.

Ryan paused, eyes flicking to Jeremy’s lips.

“I mean, I was just going to do it anyway,” he admitted, “But if you’re offering...”

Jeremy blushed.

“I was joking,” he mumbled.

“Well, anyway,” Ryan pressed on, unperturbed, “King wants you to work a job with us.”

Jeremy frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“Us?” He prompted.

“The whole crew,” Ryan explained, “We’re planning a heist and we need one more capable person.”

“You...want me to do crime with you,” Jeremy grunted.

“Yes! Crime is way better than fighting shifters!” He insisted, “Since Bragg is being an over-protective, cautious best friend, you aren’t getting any shifter jobs anyway. So you should find something else to get your blood going.”

Jeremy was legitimately stunned for a moment, just blanking rapidly and staring at him in shock. How was he able to talk so bluntly about such things? How was he so willing to help after what an asshole Jeremy was to him? How was he so good when he was a wolf?

“You won’t be in any confined spaces with them,” Ryan added, “Unless the plan-“

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Jeremy interrupted, “But what about my arm?”

“Oh, we can get you a prosthetic,” Ryan suggested, “So you won’t be easily identifiable, okay?”

_No, idiot, I meant what if I fuck it up? I’m at 50% right now. What if I ruin everything?_ He sighed heavily and shook his head. _Why are you so good, Ryan?_

“Okay.”

~

_You’ve got to be kidding me._ Jeremy was pretty sure his luck couldn’t get any worse than it already was. _Go on a heist they said. It’ll be fun they said. Ryan, I hate you, I fucking hate you._

He was trapped in an elevator with Mogar. Well, trapped was relative. Technically they could go out the emergency hatch. They could get out just fine. But they were waiting for the doors to open and longer than two seconds had passed with Jeremy in an enclosed space with an angry wolf. So he was not doing good.

“You stink of fear, ape,” Mogar commented.

“And you stink of garbage, mutt,” Jeremy fired back.

_Yes, provoke the angry wolf. Poke it. While trapped in an enclosed space._

“Are you claustrophobic?” Mogar questioned, ignoring the insult.

“Yes,” Jeremy muttered, “The door was meant to be open by now, wasn’t it?”

“It’s been two minutes,” Mogar pointed out.

“O-oh, I th-thought...” Jeremy mumbled.

“It’s not time to worry,” Mogar assured him, “Would you like a distraction? I’m great at sucking cock.”

Jeremy puffed out a nervous laugh.

“D-does that work on Ryan?” He muttered.

_Shut your fucking mouth, Jeremy!_

“I don’t have to use lines on him,” Mogar answered nonchalantly, “When he wants me, he takes me.”

_I fucking knew it!_ A growl nearly ripped its way out of his throat. _Fucking omega bitch!_ He struggled not to glare at the wolf. _Put him in his place._ He rubbed a hand over his face. He needed to not get wound up. He needed to not let the wolf get to him.

“Does he knot you like he does me?” The wolf asked.

Jeremy dove at him, hand going to his throat.

“Shut your whore mouth, omega!” He growled, “Before I shut it for you!”

“Yes, alpha,” Mogar agreed quietly.

_Put him in his place._ Jeremy shook himself, stumbling backwards. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

_What the hell am I doing? Acting like a fucking wolf is what._ Ryan wasn’t his omega, wasn’t his anything, by his own choice. He was choosing to reject Ryan. He was choosing to stay away from him. _If I want to protect myself, I can’t let myself be with him. If I’m not with him, then I don’t have the right to be jealous._

He sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He needed to leave Ryan’s place, break off the partnership, and maybe even move. He needed to get the hell away from him if he was going to stop hurting him. For real. No more playing around, pretending to stay away. It was time for him to grow the hell up.

_ Ding! _

Jeremy jumped and let out a grateful sigh, practically sprinting out of the elevator. Ryan was on the other side. He ducked the hug and breathed in a few deep breaths. 

“Are you alright?” Ryan questioned, “I’m so sorry! That must’ve been awful! With the claustrophobia. We did hurry, but half an hour must’ve been torture!”

_Half an hour?_ Jeremy looked back at Mogar who locked eyes with him, but made no expression. _He purposely distracted me. He even lied about the time._ Jeremy swallowed as he looked away. Mogar read him like a book. He knew Jeremy’s jealousy about Ryan. Was he even in love with Ryan? Did they actually fuck? Or was that all Jeremy’s own projections? Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face. _Fucking wolves._

The rest of the job went fine. They got the data they needed or whatever and left the building. Jeremy begged to take the stairs out and Ryan obliged him. Of course. He kept throwing him concerned looks, but they didn’t speak again until they got back to his place.

“Jeremy, did something happen?” He asked quietly as they started up the stairs.

“I guess,” Jeremy muttered.

“Was it Mogar?” Ryan pressed, “If he was inappropriate, you should-“

“I’m leaving,” Jeremy interrupted, “First thing tomorrow.”

They stopped outside his door.

“Why?” Ryan questioned. 

“I can’t keep living with you,” Jeremy explained, “I don’t trust you. I don’t want to be in a relationship with you. It’s better that we split apart before one of us gets really hurt.”

He twisted the knob.

“Why am I not enough?” Ryan whispered, “What do you want? I’ll give you anything. Please.”

“Ryan, you are enough,” Jeremy murmured, “You are more than enough. But-“

“You don’t want me to be 27,” Ryan finished.

Jeremy flinched, finally looking up into his eyes.

“H-how...how do you know that number?” He breathed.

“You said it when you were in the hospital,” Ryan answered, looking guilty, “I didn’t ask or anything. You just said it...Jeremy, I understand you can’t fully trust a wolf after that. I’ll take whatever trust you’re willing to give me. Maybe one day you’ll trust me more and I’m willing to wait and work with you. I don’t want to lose you. Please, I-“

He dropped to his knees, taking Jeremy’s hand with both of his.

“I love you,” He choked.

Jeremy sighed, gently pulling his hand away.

“You aren’t the first to say that,” he muttered, “I’m sorry, but I’ve seen it again and again. Wolves just-“

He stopped, looking away. 

“Wolves just go crazy around me,” he breathed, “Oh my god. It’s...it’s not just attraction. I’m actually driving them insane. That’s why they got progressively worse. Th-that’s what’s going to happen to you.”

Ryan frowned up at him.

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” he insisted, “Maybe you’re unlucky, but I can’t...”

He also stopped, looking away. He slowly stood back up. 

“Jeremy, let me smell you please,” He requested.

Jeremy frowned, but tilted his head to give him room to nose up to his neck. He breathed in deeply for a few moments. Long enough Jeremy started to get nervous. When he finally pulled away, he was frowning.

“How old were you when your parents died?” He asked.

“Five,” Jeremy mumbled.

“And when you were saved from them?” Ryan prompted.

“13,” Jeremy grunted, shifting nervously, “What is this about?”

“Jeremy, your scent is unusual,” Ryan explained, “You smell like a human, a wolf, and...well, _meat._ I think you’re confusing wolves. Our instincts get muddled. You must smell slightly stronger to different wolves, so we all react at different times.”

“So I was right,” Jeremy grunted, “I really am driving wolves crazy.”

Ryan gave him a pained look.

“I wouldn’t say it like that...” he mumbled.

Jeremy burst into laughter.

“It really _is_ my fault!” He cackled, “I should’ve known it was me! 26! Of course it’s me!”

“Jeremy, no, it’s not your fault,” Ryan argued.”

Jeremy grabbed his chin and brought his face down to his level.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” He laughed, “You need to get the fuck away from me! Don’t you get it?!”

He cracked their skulls together as his insane, shrieking laughter echoed through the house.

“Jeremy, please, you’re having a breakdown,” Ryan spoke quietly, “Please, listen to me.”

Jeremy gripped his shirt, trying to shake him. Ryan didn’t move.

“I’m like a fucking dog whistle!” He shrieked.

He cracked heads with Ryan again.

“I’m like tinnitus, totally driving you insane!” He giggled, “It’s really all my fault!”

“J-Jeremy, it’s not,” Ryan tried again, hands hovering in the air.

Jeremy shoved against him, trying to push him away.

“Get away!” He shouted, “Don’t you understand?!”

His head was spinning, he started crying between his uncontrollable laughing. Ryan pulled him close, pressing his head into his chest to stop him from whacking it into his again. Jeremy laughed and sobbed and begged him to get away. 

“I-I’m going to-to drive you c-crazy!” He cried out.

“You assume I’m sane as it is,” Ryan pointed out, squeezing him closer, “You’re gonna have to work pretty hard for it if you want me to go crazy.”

_Idiot! You’re an idiot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a bit slow-going because I got distracted with my next story. ^_^’
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant or comment below for FAHC prompts! I’m almost done with my two current ones!


	16. Chapter 16

The collar clicked and beeped as it closed. It wasn’t as tight as Jeremy had expected. It wasn’t comfortable, rubbing a bit on the left side, but it wasn’t choking him. He touched it gingerly, wondering how long it would take to get used to.

“Alright, let’s get our testers in here,” Matt instructed, turning towards Ryan, “Poke your head into the hall and call them in, will you?”

Ryan nodded and moved to do so while Jeremy’s guts squeezed with fear. _It’s fine. It’s fine._ He held the wrist of the prosthetic tightly as the wolves filed in. Six of them, half part-feral. Jeremy was sort of surprised they managed to find six wolves he hadn’t met yet, but then again, Los Santos _was_ called Wolf City. You couldn’t walk three feet without running into a wolf, so he supposed it was naive to believe he’d met all of them.

He stiffened as the first came forward at Matt’s beckoning. It sniffed at him cautiously and frowned. He tilted his head to give more room, sweating nervously as the wolf pressed close. It pulled back, frowning deeper. 

“Well?” Matt prompted.

“He has no scent,” the wolf answered.

Matt perked up at that. The first backed off as he beckoned the second forward. All three of the non-ferals smelled nothing and Matt was looking quite encouraged by it. The first part-feral smelled him for almost two straight minutes before it pulled back.

“He smells of wolf,” it muttered.

The second said the same. It was three that presented a problem. It leaned in and after getting its nose against his skin, it growled. It seized his jacket and licked at his neck. Jeremy had a knife to its throat before anyone else could properly react. 

“Watch it, omega,” he growled, “Your whore is showing. Tell the doctor what you smell.”

“Y-Yes, alpha,” It whimpered, “Alpha smells like meat. I want to eat him while I breed him. But it’s so faint, I had to taste it. Please, alpha, let me have more.”

“No,” Jeremy snarled, “Now back off before I give you a necktie.”

The wolf growled, squeezing Jeremy’s jacket tighter. Jeremy pressed the tip of the knife into its skin. A bead of blood welled up and dripped down its throat and it backed off finally. Ryan gripped its collar and tossed it back into the hall. The others were ushered out as well and as soon as the door closed, Jeremy sagged, puffing out a sigh of relief. 

“So what was the difference?” Jeremy grunted, “Was it more feral than the other two?”

“No, they’re all in the same stage,” Matt muttered, rubbing his chin and beginning to pace.

“Two was an omega as well,” Ryan spoke up, “So it wasn’t that.”

“Maybe it was just hungry?” Jeremy suggested.

The other two looked at each other before looking at him.

“What?” He huffed, “Don’t things smell different to you when you’re hungry?”

Ryan ducked out the door.

“4,5,6, are any of you hungry right now?” He called.

“Yes?” The third feral answered.

Ryan ducked back in, closing the door. 

“So its based on hunger,” Jeremy muttered.

“Can I try?” Ryan requested.

Jeremy nodded and Ryan came forward to sniff at him. He buried his face in Jeremy’s neck and licked at the spot. Jeremy shuddered.

“Well?” He grumbled, “Do I smell like meat?”

“No, you smell like an alpha,” Ryan answered, pulling back, “Very faintly. The omega was right about having to taste you.”

“Are you horny right now?” Matt questioned.

Ryan went pink.

“Y-Yes,” he mumbled, “I always get hot when he goes alpha mode.”

“More information than necessary, Ry,” Jeremy grumbled, covering his face.

“So it applies to sexual hunger as well,” Matt muttered, “Hunger in general. The other two, as ferals, must long for companionship of some kind, so they only smelled that you were a wolf.”

“Not a wolf,” Jeremy growled.

“You are a wolf,” Ryan argued, “You developed as part wolf from the pack that kidnapped you.”

“I didn’t,” Jeremy insisted.

“For fucks sake!” Matt shouted, “It doesn’t matter! You smell like a fucking wolf. Let’s move on from the fucking subject. Jesus fucking Christ.”

He rubbed his face, looking tired as hell. Jeremy felt a pang of guilt at bothering him. All this was his mess and he was being a tool about it.

“Anyway, ferals and Haywood can still smell you,” Matt pointed out, “But it seems like they only smell one part of your scent based on their type hunger. And they have to be very close. Even closer than before.”

“Why do the ones who want to eat me also want to fuck me?” Jeremy questioned, frowning.

“And vice versa,” Ryan added quietly, sounding a bit guilty.

“The suggestion of the rest of the scent maybe?” Matt answered, shrugging, “Perhaps they can’t consciously smell it, but it’s still there, hitting their subconscious. Either way, the collar needs to be stronger. I’ll get on it, but you’d better keep that one for now. If your suspicions are correct, it should slow your boyfriend’s progression.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Jeremy corrected.

“Get the hell over yourself, Jeremy!” Matt snapped, “You’re starting to piss me the fuck off with that shit! You know you’re using him! That’s wrong.”

“Bragg!” Ryan cut in, “If he doesn’t want to date me, he doesn’t have to! We have the right to pursue whatever relationship we want. You’re being a real fucking asshole about this!”

_No, he’s right. I’m terrible._ Jeremy rubbed his hand over his face as they started arguing. What did it matter? He stood up and shuffled from the room. They called after him, but he ignored them in favor of getting out of the clinic and onto the bike. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He didn’t think he could handle any more information. He needed time by himself. Not for masturbation for once.

~

Jeremy stared down at the water below him. It was far too dark and he was far too high up to see his reflection, but he had to imagine it was pretty dismal. He probably looked like he wasn’t all there. In fairness, he wasn’t. Beside losing his arm, he’d lost his marbles too. 

He scratched at the prosthetic, grunting when it didn’t soothe the itch in his left arm. It was a bit comforting though, like the act had been performed, just unsuccessfully. He’d take whatever win he could get at this point. He picked up the flowers from the railing beside him and smelled them.

Mommy’s favorite had been daisies. One of the very few things he remembered about before. He’d learned something rather ironic about daisies later in life. There was an old Celtic myth that God sprinkled daisies on the earth when a young child died to cheer up their parents. He scattered the daisies letting them drop into the water, watching them drift away as he tried to imagine how they could possibly cheer up a mourning parent. 

“Why the hell are you here?” He muttered, sighing.

“Jeremy, I love you,” Ryan grunted, hopping onto the railing, “The answer will always be “because I care about you” even if you wish it wasn’t.”

“I never said I didn’t want you to care about me,” Jeremy pointed out, “Everyone wants someone to care about them.”

“Not you,” Ryan argued, “You’d prefer it if you could have no one care about you. You think you’re garbage that doesn’t deserve love.”

Jeremy puffed out a dry laugh.

“You read me like a book,” He mumbled, “What else, Dr. Haywood? Psychoanalyze me.”

“I am actually a psychology expert,” Ryan informed him lightly, smiling, “But I don’t have to be an expert to see my own reflection.”

He looked up at the sky with a tired sigh.

“It doesn’t take a lot,” he spoke quietly, “To convince a human they’re not worth it, to convince them they’re the reason bad things happen to them. I killed my mother on the way out of her. My father killed himself because he couldn’t stand to look at me. My grandparents were all quite distant, resenting the fact that I’d killed their children. Jeremy...they all went feral right in front of me. I drove them crazy. My whole family.”

He turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.

“If anyone understands, it’s me,” he whispered hoarsely, “I know you can’t just force yourself to trust me, for obvious reasons, but I can understand to some degree and I care about you. So I’m going to give you whatever I can. If I can really go crazier than I am, then I will accept it, as long as it means you don’t have to be alone.”

He reached out and squeezed Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy’s eyes welled up and he reached for him, finally feeling the dam break inside him. Ryan held him tightly, one hand around the small of his back, the other against the back of his head. Holding him in place. Grounding him.

“I’ve got you,” He assured him, “You’re not alone any more.”

Jeremy stopped doubting that it was true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone: I’m not tired! :D I got my shit together, I guess? 😂
> 
> Anyway follow me @1stworldmutant for the fuck of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape

As soon as the door closed, Jeremy was shoved up against it. He had no complaints. The bridge woke up a passion in him that was not helped by Ryan driving the bike home with Jeremy wrapped around him. He’d gone on foot to find Jeremy because he was the most amazing man Jeremy had ever met.

He shoved at Jeremy’s jacket, dropping it to the ground and untucked his shirt to shove his hands up, groping and running his hands all over his torso. Jeremy groaned, pushing back slightly.

“R-Ry, bedroom,” He panted.

Ryan scooped him up in a fireman carry and Jeremy yelped in surprise.

“Ryan!” He hissed as he was carried up the stairs, “You are the worst!”

“Doubtful,” Ryan argued.

He kicked his door closed and tossed Jeremy on the bed. He locked his door before stepping forward, dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes. Jeremy yanked his own off and reached for Ryan’s belt.

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

Jeremy jumped up in alarm. Whipping out his phone. 

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

His eyes went wide. _Now?! Fucking **now**?! _

_Beep beep-_

He shut the alarm off, grabbing his shoes.

“I-I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, fumbling them back on one-handed, “I have to go! I’m really sorry, but I can’t-“

“Shh, it’s fine,” Ryan assured him.

He kissed his cheek and held up the motorcycle keys. Jeremy smiled gratefully at him and kissed his lips before hurrying to grab his rifle. He double checked that it was loaded with silver rounds before slinging it across his back and grabbing the breathing mask. Ryan gave him a wave as he left and he weakly tried to wave back with the prosthetic.

He put the hand on the left handlebar and started the bike. He roared down the driveway into the street. _Why now? Why was it now?_ He swallowed nervously as he zipped through the roads. He was nearly to Mount Chiliad when he noticed why now.

The full moon hung in the sky like a brightly lit bad omen. He hadn’t even realized. He never would’ve agreed to the sniff test earlier if he’d known it was a full moon. _Which is probably why Matt didn’t mention it. Bastard._ At least Jeremy could be relatively certain the werewolf wouldn’t smell him. Unless he was hungry. 

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest as the bike climbed the mountain. The motion trigger on the werewolf’s spot had gone off. It was there again. It only went there when it was emotionally distressed. Emotional distress for wolves was like flint and steel, it would light a fire that would catch on any living thing they spotted.

The werewolf had triggered the motion alarm three times since Jeremy put it up two years ago. This night was the third. Prior to the alarm, the werewolf had gone up several times. That was how Jeremy found it eventually. It was howling that sickeningly lonely howl while Jeremy had been there for something else. Seven years after the incident and he’d _accidentally_ stumbled on it. 

He stowed his bike and started moving through the trees, struggling with his new found imbalance. No way was he going to just give up because of his arm though. 14 years he’d been waiting for his shot. If tonight was the night, then he was taking it. Ryan, arm, anyone or anything, be damned. He stopped, carefully readjusting the mask before moving a few trees closer and getting up his rifle. 

The wolf was easy to spot on such a night, it’s white fur practically glowing in the moonlight. Not that he needed to spot it to know where it was. The place was always the same. With the new suppression collar and his breathing mask, Jeremy was basically invisible. He was closer than he’d ever been before.

It was, objectively, a beautiful creature, flawless white fur, sorrowful green eyes, lean body. It’s human form was pretty too, but the wolf form was unlike any of the other wolves Jeremy had ever seen. It stood out. Like a big target, signaling to him to take a shot at it.  It sat back on its hind legs atop its perch. Jeremy’s scope focused in on it as it stared up at the moon.

This particular werewolf was a few thousand years old or that was his best guess, anyway. There was no evidence to suggest it had turned any humans, but there was plenty to suggest it was a very powerful being. It had learned to control its shift completely, making it easier for it to blend in as a shifter. Even though it was forced to shift on a full moon, it usually retained control unlike most werewolves, but when it was emotional, it’s shift was a feral state, one it couldn’t control. 

Of course he wasn’t 100% sure this was unusual for werewolves. Again, he had so little concrete, first-hand evidence, it was difficult to say anything for certain.

What _was_ certain was it was quite strong, despite its extremely passive nature. It took a lot to provoke the wolf into fighting, but when it did, it could tear through an entire town before slowing down. Half of Los Santos could be destroyed if it suddenly decided to do so.

Jeremy was very familiar with its passive nature. Extremely familiar. The back of his neck sweat with the memory of the wolf’s passiveness. It had just watched. He wasn’t even sure why it’d been there in the first place, but those green eyes haunted him. Staring, just staring at him while he was used like a breeding bitch. While he screamed and pleaded for them to stop. While they sank their fangs into his neck to keep him still.

Unfortunately, passiveness wasn’t a crime in LS. He couldn’t get away with killing it for that. He had to wait until it did something and he’d been waiting for some time now. He’d watched its human form more than the wolf one, actually, because it preferred the human form. 

So far it hadn’t done anything against the laws of LS. He wasn’t losing hope though, he was confident that he’d catch it in something eventually. Werewolves were notorious for bouts of rage that caused them to rampage, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

All he had to do was wait.

Tonight was his lucky night. Or unlucky, if view from certain angles. The wolf stiffened, nose going up to sniff the air. Jeremy swallowed to remind himself the collar was there. No, it wasn’t him the wolf was smelling. He saw moment in the trees and turned his scope towards it. He paled as he recognized the wolf.

Ryan sniffed the air as well, cautiously approaching the werewolf. He’d followed Jeremy no doubt, probably thinking he might need backup. But the collar was working too well, he lost Jeremy. The werewolf growled at him and Jeremy pointed the rifle at its heart. _Don’t you even think about it you filthy, mutt!_

Ryan dropped into a submissive pose, crouching low to the forest floor. Jeremy did _not_ like him submitting to another alpha. _Mine. Protect._ The werewolf sniffed at him and licked his face. Ryan’s tail wagged and he yipped. Ryan knew the werewolf. He‘d likely only just then learned that it was a werewolf. They smelled different when they were in the werewolf feral state. Which was why it always made sure to stay away from others. That and the heightened aggression. 

Ryan’s muzzle rubbed up against the werewolf’s. _Ryan, you fucking idiot!_ The werewolf nosed back. Ryan yipped again, jumping back. He yipped more as he crouched down on his front paws, tail wagging in the air. He likely thought the werewolf wanted to play. But the werewolf wasn’t the wolf he knew. It was running on heightened aggressiveness and instincts. 

And Ryan had basically just presented his ass to it. 

Jeremy pointedly did not look between the werewolf’s legs as cold anger and panic clamped down in his guts. Ryan pounced on it, nipping at its muzzle and yipping again. _Protect._ Jeremy prayed with everything he had that Ryan wouldn’t turn around. The werewolf nipped back at him with a soft growl, obviously confused as to why Ryan was playing instead of putting his ass in its face. 

Ryan nipped him a bit harder and turned to run off, probably to get the werewolf to chase him, but the werewolf had his scruff before he could get even a foot away. He yelped in surprise and struggled against it. Jeremy felt fire in his guts. _Protect._

If it forced him, it wouldn’t count as hunter business. It would be shifter business. It would be Fake AH’s job to punish it. Jeremy’s hands shook. If he stepped in, he would be killed for it. Or worse. But if he didn’t step in... Ryan growled as the werewolf climbed over him. 

It’s green eyes haunted Jeremy more than anything else about his life. Because it _could_ have saved him. It had just watched when it could have saved him. Ryan whimpered under the weight of the werewolf. It was ten times as strong as him. But Jeremy’s rifle was pointed at its head. Ryan shifted, growing into his human form.

“Stop!” He growled, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

He tried to twist away, but was flattened into the dirt. Its cock rubbed against his ass as it tried to find his hole. Ryan flailed, desperately trying to push away.

“G-Gavin, no!” He cried, “Please!”

_ Bang! _

The werewolf growled in pain as the bullet hit its shoulder.

_ Bang! _

It slumped over Ryan.

“N-no! No! G-Gavin?!” He shouted, twisting and crawling out from under it, “No no no!”

He patted at its face, sobbing. Jeremy felt something akin to relief in his guts. The green eyes were dead. He didn’t even care that he was going to die. Ryan leapt up, turning towards where the shots had come from. 

“Jeremy!” He screamed, “Why would you do that?!”

Jeremy hopped down from the tree and walked over. Ryan’s teeth were bared and he growled at his approach. Jeremy walked around him and crouched by the wolf. He gripped its muzzle before bending to listen for breathing. Then he pressed his hand over its heart. He puffed out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. _It’s dead. Thank fuck._ He sat down, staring at its dead eyes. The green that haunted him was gone, dimmed by the shadow of death. Ryan dropped next to him, grabbing his shoulder force him to look at him.

“Why did you do that?!” He repeated.

“It was trying to rape you,” Jeremy answered tiredly.

_ Smack! _

Ryan slapped him so hard his eyes watered. 

“He was my friend!” He shrieked.

“I know,” Jeremy muttered, “I’ve been watching awhile now. 7 years.”

Ryan stared at him in shock, then realization dawned on his face.

“That’s...that’s why you’re always wherever we go,” he breathed, “I thought you were after me.“

Jeremy nodded.

“I’ve been waiting for a reason to shoot,” he confessed, looking back down at the wolf’s white fur.

The stains of crimson stood out like the centers of two bullseyes. 

“Because he’s a werewolf?” Ryan guessed.

“No, because it watched me get raped,” Jeremy answered, “An entire pack of wolves mounted me and this fucker just watched. Its eyes haunt my dreams.”

He looked back at Ryan whose face had paled. He looked like he was in pain again. 

“Jeremy...I’m...sorry,” he murmured, “I-I’m sure there’s a reason...but...I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

He reached out and closed its eyes.

“I...wasn’t worth it,” he whispered hoarsely, “You should’ve let him do it.”

Jeremy grabbed his hand tightly, tears burning tracks down his face.

“You fucking idiot!” He cried, “Of course you’re worth it! And it was my fault, wasn’t it? You came following me, didn’t you?”

“That doesn’t make it your fault!” Ryan snapped, “I was stupid enough to think my friend was still in there! And I rubbed my face all over him...f-fuck I’m such an idiot!”

He choked, burying his face in his hands. Jeremy put his arm around him, yanking him into a hug.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured him firmly, “You couldn’t have known.”

Ryan gripped his jacket tightly.

“Th-that fear! Th-that’s what you felt?!” He sobbed, “I’m so s-sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Jeremy whispered, “You never did anything wrong.”

He pulled back enough to pull off his jacket and tied it around Ryan’s waist. Ryan squeezed his shirt in his fists as he cried. Jeremy held him closely, crying quietly as he hushed him. _This was not what I wanted. I never wanted this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y’all didnt see that shit comin.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more random shit.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy stood up as Ryan left King’s office. He touched his cheek gently.

“Are you alright?” He murmured.

“You’re worried about _me?”_ Ryan snorted, laying his hand over Jeremy’s, _“Your_ life is on the line.”

“I’d do it a million times over,” Jeremy insisted firmly, “I just found you. I’m not going to let you get hurt already. Not until I’ve had the chance to drive you crazy myself.”

Ryan puffed out a short laugh and pressed his forehead against Jeremy’s. 

“Me either,” he whispered, “I’ll protect you with everything I have.”

They kissed briefly before parting.

“He wants to talk to you,” Ryan muttered, looking apprehensive, “Don’t worry, just tell him the truth.”

Jeremy nodded, though worry was his whole deal. He puffed out a breath and walked into King’s office. The man’s face was covered by his hands, an air of sadness weighing on the room. Jeremy stepped up to his desk. He pulled his head up, clasping his hands.

“Ry was right,” he grunted, “You really have no scent.”

Jeremy tapped the collar.

“Thanks to Dr. Hunter,” he mumbled.

King looked at the collar, then into his eyes. 

“What Ryan said, it’s the truth?” He asked quietly.

“Well, he told me to tell the truth,” Jeremy answered, “So I can only assume that he told the truth as well.”

King nodded.

“The incident,” he spoke gently, “The one with Gavin. How long have you been living with that?”

Jeremy looked down. That wasn’t the question he expected, especially not in that way.

“14 years,” he whispered.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” King muttered, “No fucking wonder.”

“I-I know...I’m...messed up,” Jeremy muttered, covering his eyes with his hand, “But it wasn’t just my feelings. I couldn’t let him suffer the same fate. I c-couldn’t just-“

“Kid, relax,” King interrupted, “I understand.”

Jeremy looked up in surprise. King sighed, leaning back in his chair. His hands dropped and he swiped his fingers through the condensation on his whiskey glass.

“This was the perfect shitstorm,” he murmured, “I can’t find fault in either of you. And kid, I _really_ want to. Gavin was extremely special to me.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I-“ Jeremy stopped, wiping away tears roughly, “I...can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“You _can,”_ King dismissed, “You’ve lost a lot of people. Now is a matter I’m not sure you’re ready for. Not sure any of us really are. Sit down, you’re makin’ me nervous.”

Jeremy sat down as the man reached under his desk and pulled out another glass. He filled it and slid it to Jeremy. Jeremy tried to reach with his left, grunting as he corrected to reach with his right. He swallowed a drink of the fiery liquid as King took a swig from his own glass. 

“Okay, here’s the deal,” he grunted, shifting his chair closer to the desk, “Before all this, Fake AH had a plan. We were going to take on a new member of the pack. A non-wolf. We wanted to change this world, Gavin more than any of us. He’d seen a lot of pain and destruction because of wolves. But he believed we could be better. He believed we could change, that _he_ could change. Which is why _you_ were going to be the non-wolf we brought in.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“He never told me why,” King murmured, “But he insisted that you had been wronged many times. He said you deserved a family after all you’d been through. And he was prepared to leave to give you a spot here.”

Jeremy’s eyes dropped to the glass of whiskey. _Why the hell would he do that?_

“H-how did...was th-the meeting set up?” He stammered nervously, “Did-did you set me up with R-Ryan?”

“No, it was an open concept before we met you,” King explained, “After we met you, he told me you were the right one. So we started with your connection to Ryan. Gavin wanted you in the pack more than he wanted anything else. Of course, he got anything else he wanted. Doing right by you wasn’t something he could just spontaneously purchase...with _my_ credit card.”

Jeremy roughly rubbed his eyes, chuckling.

“You know, I...I thought I would’ve liked him,” he sniffled, “If he...if he hadn’t been there, I thought maybe we could’ve been friends.”

“Of course,” King agreed, grinning, “He was friends with everyone...but he was tired and haunted...do you want to know why he was feral that night?”

Jeremy searched the man’s sad blue eyes. _Do I?_

“He had an argument with Michael,” King pressed on, not waiting for a verbal answer, “Michael was pissed he ran into a fight he could’ve lost. Michael said he was going to get himself killed and Gavin said “Good”...You live as long as him, you see what he saw, and do what he did...one day you’re just too tired to keep on going.”

Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed. _He knew...he knew I was watching him. He **wanted** me to kill him. _Jeremy thought back to the bridge. How many times had he sat there, debating? Thinking about how easily he could drown if he dropped in. Waiting for some sign to give him that last push over the edge. 

The werewolf- _Gavin_ had done the same. He’d even managed to keep the desire through his feral addled brain. Enough so that his wolf brain knew to sit and wait for him in a spot so secluded no other living beings passed through in the seven years Jeremy had watched him. He’d been trying to kill himself for awhile.

“I-I...” Jeremy choked, trying to hold back tears, unsure of what he wanted to say. 

King smiled warmly at him before it dimmed.  He drew a sheathed knife from his belt and slid it across the desk. Jeremy swallowed nervously as he looked between it and the man across the desk. King’s fingers were steepled in front of him. He regarded Jeremy with a firm look.

“That was his,” he spoke evenly, “It will now be yours, Jeremy, if you so choose. This is a constant reminder of the life you took and of your new family. You’re never alone any more, because Gavin’s spirit is with you and we are with you. But the price of family is being with us as well. You watch us, we watch you. You take that knife, you’re committing to us, as we are prepared to commit to you. So you better be sure when you take it, that you are ready to be family.”

Jeremy stared at the knife sitting on the desk. Trust. He was being asked to put his trust in them, but they were willing to put their trust in him as well. 23 years of wrongs couldn’t be righted in one gesture, but it was a step, a real one in the right direction. However, he wasn’t all that sure he could take that step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this. Oops. This is the end. Once again, thank you for reading my little stars! May your path always stay lit! ✨


End file.
